FreakyRandomness
by Black Rainy
Summary: Riku & Sora are chasing eachother, Cloud and Leon are bored,Yuffie,Kairi,and Aerith take over Wonderland, Donald painted red and white polka dots on himself & sang Britney Spears songs, I'm in love with a tangerine, Shannon and I become gun ninjas...10th
1. The Start of Random

_**VERY IMPORTANT!**_

_**READ!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH. Oh, and this is plain, pure comedy. So if you usually read tragedy, angst, or anything except humor, don't read this. I once had a reader who usually read that kind of stuff (except humor) who read my VERY FIRST fanfic, and flamed it so much, and said that it was so stupid, that she/he (I prefer to call them "DOOFUS BUTT") stopped reading it. I was so upset that I took the story off of I think they were something like, "Wishing for the Stars" or something stupid like that. Stupid DOOFUS BUTT.**

Freaky-Randomness

By: Black Rain Girl

Sora the Keyblade Master took a seat on a Gummi Ship. He was shaking all over. There was someone looking for him! 'This person?' you ask? This person was no other than…RIKU! _(thunder crashes, lightening strikes, some lady screams)_ That was why he was on the Gummi Ship: To try to escape from Riku. _(thunder crashes, lightening strikes, some lady screams)_ A girl sat down next to Sora: His friend/princess/girlfriend, Kairi.

"Hi!" Kairi said. "Riku _(thunder crashes, lightening strikes, some lady screams)_ is on this Gummi Ship. I just wanted to warn you." She was smiling a little too big, and Sora thought that her face might explode. "The only way," She continued. "to escape Riku _(thunder crashes, lightening strikes, some lady screams) _is to jump off the Gummi Ship. I have lowered the Gummi Ship so you don't die in space. Now," She put on a Darth Vader mask. "I have to go and tell Donald I'm his father," She said in Darth Vader's low voice. Then she walked off.

Sora stared in her direction for a while. "Huh? Oh well. Better jump off." He put on a parachute backpack, opened the Gummi Ship door, and jumped off.

While falling, Sora stopped in midair. "What's going on?" He pondered. Then, a flustered looking girl appeared next to him, typing hurriedly on a laptop.

"Hi," she said, typing down what he had just said. "I'm Rainy, the Authoress." She typed that down. "The reason you've stopped is because I'm having writer's block…Ow, my fingers are sore," She whined. She stopped typing, and began itching her head.

Sora looked beneath him. He was going to land on a farm. He began to panic. "Uh," he began. "Authoress, ma'am? Won't I die if I land on a farm? I mean if I even survive the fall, maybe a bull or a sheep dog might kill me."

"Oh!" Rainy slapped her forehead. "The farm! I forgot! You'll land on a boat in the ocean." She began to type again.

The land underneath Sora turned into an ocean, and now a boat was underneath him. Off in the distance, he could see Destiny Islands, and the Island where everyone's houses were.

_**Important!**_

_**(A/N: I just realized that Destiny Islands is just the play-place where the kids of the neighborhood went to play. That's why Sora says, "Riku's boat. And Kairi's!" It's because they use boats! If you already knew that, You rock! If you disagree, Okay…Believe what you believe. If you didn't know, I'm glad to pass around knowledge!) **_

Suddenly, Rainy exclaimed, "There you go! ON WITH THE FANFIC!" she disappeared, and Sora was falling again.

Sora wasn't worried. He had his parachute! _(Alleluia chorus)_ Sora pulled on his parachute _(Alleluia chorus) _…It didn't work. He pulled on his emergency parachute _(Alleluia chorus) _…THAT didn't work. _(Alleluia chorus turns into the battling music from Hollow Bastion) _

Just when Sora was ten feet from falling onto a boat in the ocean, he landed on a Goofy inflatable.

Sora sighed with relief. "Must have been stolen from Burger King."

Then, a cheeseburger with a robe and crown on came and popped the inflatable Goofy, turned into an octopus, and jumped over the edge and into the water.

Sora blinked two times. "Just when things got weird, they just got weirder." He said. Then he realized that he was sitting in midair. Because Sora found out that he was sitting in midair, fate had to be cruel to him, and he fell onto the boat with a thump.

After 20 seconds of crying about his sore, heart-shaped bottom (don't ask) he used his super sonic hearing, to hear the whirring of a jet-pack, in which he heard.

Knowing that Riku _(thunder crashes, lightening strikes, some lady screams) _was looking for him, he turned to smarts and creativity for help. He got out a chalkboard, in which he made out of bananas (it was in a dream my sister had once) he began writing a really, _really_, **really**, really, _**REALLY **_ hard math equation.

"Aha!" Exclaimed the Keyblade master a few minutes later. "The secret to Infinity is BREAK DANCING!" Sora took two minutes to break dance (doing back-flips, spinning around on head, butt, and feet, the robot, ect.) Then, he turned on the TV. A cute, adorable, amazing, poofy, soft, cute, Cute, CuTe, CUTE, little Moogle came and sat down next to him. (they're so cute! I want to touch its pom-pom!)

"Hello me laddie, KUPO!" the Moogle greeted. He stomped his foot. "Damn kupo-thing. KUPO! Maybe I should stop drinking. KUPO! That is the stupidest hiccup I have ever, KUPO, heard…KUPO!" he sighed. "Maybe we should watch Martha Stewart to figure out how to hide from, KUPO, Riku _(thunder crashes, lightening strikes, some lady screams)_."

Sora, a little stunned that Moogles drank and that was the reason for the kupo-ing, turned the channel to Martha Stewart Live.

"You put the lime in the coconut," Martha Stewart began, but Sora, who had the attention span of a rodent, turned the TV off, and pulled a sign that had Creativity on the front, and hid his face behind it.

Riku _(thunder crashes, lightening strikes, some lady screams) _landed on the boat, and looked around.

"I, Riku—"

_(thunder crashes, lightening strikes, some lady screams)_

"—Damn, I hate it when that happens!" Riku _(thunder crashes, lightening strikes, some lady screams) _grouched. "Anyway, I'm looking for Sora the Keyblade Master." He looked at the tap-dancing Moogle, then to the guy with a Creativity sign in front of his face. The Creativity guy was wearing the same clothes as Sora usually did. Maybe he was a gay Sora-lover. Riku _(thunder crashes, lightening strikes, some lady screams)_ decided not to worry about it. "Well, I've got to go. Bye."

He started up his jetpack, and flew away.

Sora saw Riku _(thunder crashes, lightening strikes, some lady screams) _go, took down the sign, and sighed.

It was hard to play Hide-and-Seek.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHMOOGLEMOOGLEMOOGLEKHKHKHKHKH

Rainy: And that was that! Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Duck, Duck, DUCK ALREADY!

Freaky-Randomness

By: Black Rain Girl

To **_thesrazrbladekisses_**:

You were the only one who reviewed! And, I'm happy for that! You get 10 big cookies of you're choice! Also, how'd ya get the name? It's pretty cool!

This chapter is dedicated entirely to **_thesrazrbladekisses_**! You rock!

Disclaimer: Me no owny! (a.k.a: I don't own KH…)

KHKHKHKH

Leon the Dalmatian-puppy-lover and Cloud the Blonde-haired Bishi sat in a hotel room together.

"Hey, Leon," Cloud said. "Wanna play extreme duck-duck-goose?" Leon looked up.

"You mean the stupid little game that Sora _(Girls swoon, hearts throb, Kairi pops out of nowhere and faints)_-" Leon and cloud look at the fainted Kairi. "That's starting to get annoying… Anyhoo, that stupid game Sora _(Girls swoon, hearts throb, Kairi pops out of nowhere and faints) _made up where one of us touches each other on the head three times, and the person that got tapped is given five seconds to run as fast and far away as they can, while the other person chases them?"

Cloud blinked.

Leon blinked.

Cloud blinked.

Leon blinked.

Cloud smiled and nodded happily. "Yeah!"

Leon blinked.

Cloud blinked.

Leon blinked.

Cloud blinked.

Leon shrugged and said, "Sure, why not?" Cloud clapped his hands happily.

"I'll chase you." Leon said, and he tapped Cloud three times on the head. After the last tap, Cloud instantly started to scream, and ran as fast as he could to the door, completely missing it and hitting the wall, and decided to "Make" a door by crashing through the wall, and ran as fast as he could to the first district.

Leon blinked 2 times, staring at the Cloud-shaped hole in the wall. "I think this is the part where I run after him." So he got up, scrambled through the Cloud shaped hole, and took off after the cute, blonde-haired bishi (Cloud).

With both of them being quite fast, it was an even match. No idea why I put that in there…

Cloud ran down the stairs, past the Accessory Shop, and ran into the Items Shop.

Leon ran down the stairs, tripped over Donald who had been walking out of the Accessory Shop-

"Why, I oughta—WAAAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAAAAA!" Or whatever the sound Donald makes when he gets really mad, shaking his fist, hopping on one foot, being Donald the one to make it…that was a little weird…

-Leon got up ran into the Items Shop, ran down the stairs in the Items Shop…and tripped over Huey…then Duey…then Luey…

"How come I'm constantly tripping over ducks?" Squall asked to no one in particular while getting up. he was just about to go through the door, when Daisy burst in and…well…Squall-

"LEON YOU IDIOT!"

-UGH! _Leon_ tripped over her. That's it. He's Squallie-poo from now on!

"Get OFF of me!" Daisy shouted. Squallie-poo –

"LEON!"

_--Squallie-poo _got up, and there was a loud ripping noise.

All the ducks and Squallie-poo ("LEON!") looked at Daisy's Silk Dress. It was ripped. Daisy began to sob.

"I WAS ONLY BORROWING IT!" She pointed and accusing fing – Uh…-- Feather at Squallie-poo ("LEON!"). "YOU! YOU SHALL DIE!" and the angry female duck went Medieval on Squallie-poo's bottom.

Meanwhile, with Cloud, he was taking a nap on the steps. Why? He's tired! Duh!

Anyhoo…He was taking a nap, when Yuffie walked up.

"Cloud? Why are you asleep?" She shook him.

He rolled over mumbling, "Ansem, you bitch, give me the Twinkie…" Yuffie giggled.

**(((A/N: I've actually said that in my sleep, once! NO ONE CAN TAKE IT!)))**

She shook him again. This time, he mumbled, "Where's…my baby…" and his tongue lolled out.

**(((A/N: I've said that too!)))**

Yuffie giggled again. This was getting fun! She shook him again.

"Meh mla nuh…DUCKIES!" He mumbled…except for the last word… Which I've also said in my sleep.

Donald appeared at the top of the steps, and Daisy, Huey, Duey, and Luey all looked out of the lower Items shop door. "Yes?" Yuffie shushed them, and shook Cloud again.

He sat bolt upright and screamed, "NO MORE GRAVY!" he looked around. Everyone in the first district stared at him. "Uh…heh heh…"

Just then, Squallie-poo looked out of the higher Items Shop door. He looked at Cloud and smile evilly. "There you are." Cloud began to scream, and ran to the third district.

In the third district, Cloud spun around very fast, and when he stopped, he was a huge (but cute) version of a shadow heartless.

"Ha ha!" Cloud laughed triumphantly. "Leon will never get me now!" Leon burst through the Third district door.

Leon (yes, he's Leon again) looked at the huge Shadow Heartless. His eyes widened. "Kill…" he breathed. He took out his sword and began to walk slowly towards the 'enemy'.

Cloud cursed. "Flipping fudge-fingers of Newfoundland. I've always known that Leon has been bloodthirsty ever since a week after the heartless disappeared! God, I'm stupid!" He ran through the door with a big flame on the front.

After jumping over all the moving rocks, he ran into the weird looking house. There was Merlin, Fairy Godmother, and bunches of Merlin's crap. He ran to Fairy Godmother.

"Hold on…" he spun around really fast and looked like Cloud again. "Okay, uh, Fairy Godmother? Can you turn me into a summon gem? Just for a little while?" she nodded, and said "Bippety boppety boo!" Cloud was a black gem with three golden spikes on top when Leon ran into the room.

"Has anyone seen—Hey, that's a cool summon gem. What's it called?" Leon asked.

"Dumb Blonde." Fairy Godmother replied. Just then, the gem grew arms and legs…along with big red lips.

"I thought you were going to say something cool, like…Nascar Dude!" Dumb Blonde (Cloud) gasped. The gem then popped into the full grown Cloud. Cloud looked down at his body. "Oop." He then looked over at Leon. "Eep!" and he ran out of the room.

"If I may ask," Merlin began. "Are you two playing Extreme Duck-Duck-Goose?" Leon nodded and ran after Cloud again.

Soon, the two returned to the hotel, and ran into the green room. Cloud ran to the balcony, and so did Leon.

"So," Leon smiled evilly. "Any last words before this game is over?"

Cloud nodded. He spun around very fast, and was in a cowboy suit with an acoustic guitar. He began to play it very badly, and also began to sing.

This song was made by Black Rain Girl, and belongs to her. Please read it, but don't take it. you can sing it though.

**Rainy's Twisted Version of "Yankee Doodle"**

**To the tune of "Yankee Doodle"**

"Yankee doodle went to town 

_with the strangest name!_

_Went to go and buy a pear_

_And called it macaroni!_

_This song doesn't rhyme! _

_I do not care!_

_La la la la la la la la _

_Ha ha ha ha hee hee!"_

_2nd verse!_

"Yankee doodle went to town 

_to get a wife!_

_So I yelled at him,_

'_Go get a life!'_

_Yankee doodle got no life!_

_Yankee doodle got no wife!_

_Yankee will not get a wife if_

_He don't got no life!"_

_3rd version_

"Yankee doodle went to town 

_to buy some soda!_

_There, at the market, _

_He met with Yoda!_

_May the force be with you!_

_Yoda is pretty cool!_

_Yoda is from Star Wars,_

_And so is Darth Vader!"_

The End 

Cloud spun around again, and was in his regular clothes. He cringed to await the end.

Leon smiled evilly, "Oh, how I've waited for this moment!" he poked Cloud in the fore head and began to laugh manically.

Cloud straightened, and stared at Leon for a while. "Dude, it's just a game." Leon stopped laughing, but still had his arms stretched out, and his head thrown back. He stayed like that for three seconds.

He finally dropped his arms and looked at Cloud. "Sorry, I get carried away sometimes." Cloud nodded. They then did their secret handshake.

Belly-bouce, turn around three times, high-five each other yelling "CUZ WHY!", and finishing with crossing their fingers and holding them high in the air chanting, "Love and peace! Love and peace!"

Then they walked to McDonalds for lunch.

The End

I'm going to do another one! I just know it! Oh, and NO ONE can take the secret handshake! That's mine!

REVIEWS MAKE AUTHOR HAPPY! No flames. i have mashed taters in my pants. And I'm not afraid to use it!


	3. Randomly Freaky Survivor

Freaky-Randomness

By: Black Rain Girl

YAY! I got 5 reviews!

Thanks to:

Hurkydoesn'tknow – I'm not sure will let me post my first story up, sorry…

Scorchthehedgehog – I am laughing out loud…a lot…HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Disclaimer:

Rainy: (looks around) okay, whew! The Lawyers are gone! (Jumps up on a pedestal, and a golden glow forms around her) (Holds KH patent high above her head!) I OWN IT! IT'S MINE AT LAST! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lawyers: (appear) (takes away KH patent) Kingdom Hearts was created, and is owned, by Disney and Squaresoft. Miss Black Rain Girl, as cute as she may be, had stolen it, but we tracked her to this location with the tracker we put on the Lollipop she also stole.

Rainy: (brings out pink Lollipop that's huge) (sobs) Lolly! W-Why did you b-betray m-m-me! (continues sobbing)

Lawyers: (take Lollipop away and leave)

Rainy: (Golden glow stops, and turns into a little storm cloud above her head that starts raining) (Rainy turns into a chibi) (pedestal crumbles) (sitting on a bunch of rocks, crying)

Skyra: (appears, and comforts Rainy)

Janzu: (appears, holding a baby) Rainy doesn't own KH.

Rainy: (sob) I ALMOST HAD IT! I ALMOST DID! (sob, sob, sob)

**Survivor**

**By: Black Rain Girl**

In Wonderland, Yuffie was sitting in the Queen's chair, while Kairi and Aerith sat on the arms of the throne, and the Queen was in front of them, being a Jester. Yuffie was sit-dancing to "Under the Sea" while the other two laughed at the Queen's horrible "Dancing".

Yuffie stopped dancing herself, and pondered something for a while. "Hey, are you guys bored?" Kairi and Aerith shrugged. "Well, let's invite some people over! then we can play Survivor!"

"Alright!" the two other girls agreed. They all got out their cell phones and called everyone they knew.

Sora. (Girls swoon, hearts throb, Kairi fainted)

Riku. (Thunder crashes, lightning strikes, all three girls screamed)

Cloud. (Tifa swoons, Aerith sobs, Leon yells, "GET YOUR BUTT OFF THE STAGE)

Leon. (Rinoa swoons, Yuffie growls at Rinoa, Dalmatian puppies remember that someone loves them.)

Goofy. (Ah-Hayuck! WYY-HOO-HOO-HOOOOOEY! We gotta protect the world border!)

Donald. (Quack, I'm a duck.)

Sephy. (Aerith swoons, Cloud growls, Sora screams, "NOOO! DAMN PLATINUM MATCH MEMORIES!)

Selphie. (Yellow flowers spring up, butterflies fly, a bunny jumps on a trampoline.)

Tidus. (Yuna swoons, Selphie growls, Seymour goes nuts and wants to kill Tidus)

Wakka. (Lulu…uh…swoons? Blitzballs fly into the air, cheerleaders scream, "Go Besaid Aurochs!")

Kairi put her cell phone away. "Okay, in Survivor, how many trials do we do?"

"Well," Aerith replied. "Since there are thirteen of us, and one of us needs to be Jeff, 11 trials. So, who's going to be Jeff?" Yuffie began to jump excitedly.

"Oooooh! Me! MEEEEEEE!" Yuffie squealed. "I mean, I'm on the throne and all. AND I made the Queen herself entertain us. AND—"

"Wonderland is completely in your control, and you can destroy and terrorize it as much you want." Aerith and Kairi said in blunt tones.

Yuffie stared at them for a while. "Um, Yeah. Anyhoo, Queen, DANCE!" The queen whimpered and began to dance again, as she had stopped at the mentioning of 'Wonderland completely in' Yuffie's 'control, and that' Yuffie 'could destroy and terrorize it as much as' Yuffie 'wanted.'. Yuffie began to laugh maniacally. "I AM THE RULER OF WONDERLAND! ALL SHALL LOVE ME AND DESPAIR! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Meanwhile, in Sora's gummi ship…

"MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sora, Goofy, and Donald all jumped.

"Uh," Sora said. "I think Yuffie didn't take her meds today…"

Meanwhile, on Riku's ship…

"MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Riku, Cloud, and Leon all jumped.

"Ya know," Cloud piped up. "We should get Yuffie a huge doctor to shove her meds down her throat. That way, no more worlds will end up like Halloween Town."

"Yeah," Leon agreed. "I remember when that world was Easter Town, and when Jack Skellington was Jack Rabbit."

"Worlds just fall into chaos in her control, don't they?" Riku sighed.

Meanwhile, on Seph's ship…

"MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sephiroth jumped.

"Whoa, I think Yuffie's crazier than usual today." Sephy looked in front of him and realized that he was just about to ram into Atlantica. "HOLY COMMUNION!" And his ship rammed into Atlantica.

In Atlantica…

Ariel was swimming around, dreaming of life on the land, when a gummi ship crashed right in front of her. "HOLY SHENANIGANS OF SORA AND RIKU!" She peered into the Gummi ship windshield. "Oh, crap…" she muttered.

Sephiroth picked himself off of the ground, and looked out the windshield. "Oh, crap…"

Back on Riku's ship…

Riku, Cloud, and Leon all looked out the window and at the gummi ship lodged halfway into Atlantica.

"That's Sephiroth's ship!" Cloud started to hop up and down excitedly. "Now I have payback! Uh-huh! Oh yeah! Uh-huh! Oh yeah! This is the best day ever! Take that, Sephy-poo! You might have gotten Aerith, but I have the girl with big boo—" Leon slapped his hand over Cloud's mouth and said, "There are children on board."

"I'M NOT A CHILD!" Riku fumed. "I'M FIFTEEN, AND THEREFORE A YOUNG ADULT! JUST BECAUSE I'M CUTE DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M A CHILD!"

Leon blinked a few times. "I was talking about Lucky." One of the 101 Dalmatians trotted into the room. Riku and Cloud looked at Leon like he was absolutely crazy. "He's still a baby!" Leon cried defensively. Riku and Cloud took a step away from him.

Meanwhile, on Wakka's ship…

"MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie all jumped.

"I hope this Yuffie person who Kairi was talking about wasn't the one that just laughed." Tidus said grimly.

"Hey, Tidus, man," Wakka called from the steering wheel. "How do you drive this thing, ya?" Tidus shrugged.

"Oooh! I can drive it! I know how!" Selphie chirped, hopping up and down. She grabbed the steering wheel and crashed into the Mad Hatter's Tea Party garden.

All three jumped out. Selphie looked at the picture of the lepricon dude, and the rabbit. They were in the terrified mode, like when you sit on one of the bad chairs that make heartless appear.

Tidus and Wakka were too busy kissing the ground screaming, "LAND! Beautiful solid land! Thank Guacamole!"

Soon, everyone was in the throne room…except Sephy.

"Where's Sephiroth?" Aerith asked.

"Halfway lodged in Atlantica." Leon and Riku said.

"He said he doesn't care about you, and he thinks Ariel is sexier." Cloud lied.

Aerith started to sob. "N-No one l-l-loves m-me!" Cloud hugged her.

"I care about you baby." He whispered. Tifa appeared, looking furious.

"Cloud Strife, How dare you!" she yelled.

"Uh, one…for…each…arm?" Cloud asked. Tifa glared at him, and then smiled.

"Yeah, sure!" She agreed. And she took Cloud's other arm. "Besides, it takes three to party!"

Leon rolled his eyes. "And I thought Irving was a ladies man." Sephiroth burst through the door, dripping wet.

"Don't ask." Seph warned. Aerith glared at him.

"What?" she scoffed. "Ariel rejected you?_ Sorry,_ _Sephy-poo_!" she looked the other way.

Seph looked at Cloud, and saw that he had both Tifa AND Aerith. "Strife, if you weren't holding my woman, I would chop you up right now."

Yuffie looked from Cloud, to Seph. Then Seph, to Cloud. "Uh, I invited all of you so we could play Survivor. But, um, if this is going to be kind of emotional for you four, then we don't have to play."

"We're playing." Aerith snapped. Then she whispered in Cloud's ear, "You kill that two-timer!"

Cloud, not used to Aerith acting so aggressive, timidly nodded.

"Okay," Yuffie piped up, suddenly happy. "The first Trial is…" she looked around at everyone. "Who can do a handstand the longest! RANDOM WORDS SPILL OUT OF MY MOUTH!"

Everyone took ten steps away from her, and began to do a handstand.

Yuffie looked at everyone, and despite the fact that she was Jeff, she did a handstand also. She also decided to commentate.

"Everyone begins a handstand…Selphie's pretty wobbly, and…" Selphie fell. "Selphie's Out! Kairi's also kinda wobbly…and…She's out! Oooh, Donald's putting up a huge effort…BUT IT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Donald fell, not because it was hard, but because Yuffie yelled. "HE'S OUT!" Goofy fell from Yuffie's shouting. "GOOFY'S OUT!"

"Yuffie!" Aerith yelled, her face pink.

"Okay, I'll stop yelling." Yuffie sighed. "I LIKE SCREAMING RANDOM WORDS! MUSTARD SMELLS LIKE CORN CHIPS!"

"No! Yuffie! Your shirt!" Aerith bit her lip. Everyone looked at Yuffie's shirt. Yuffie looked down, and realized that her shirt had flipped up, and that everyone could see her Mickey Mouse bra.

"Uh…" Yuffie looked up at everyone. "I…love…Mickey Mouse? RANDOM!"

Riku, Sora, Leon, Tidus, and Wakka began to laugh so much they fell out of their handstand. Yuffie blushed, got out of her handstand, and righted her shirt.

"Oh, well," she sighed. "Better make the most of this moment." She cleared her throat, and began to march around the remaining Handstanders. "Who's the leader of the club that's made for you and me? M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E!" She sang. "Mickey Mouse--!"

"DONALD DUCK!" Donald screamed.

"Mickey Mouse!" She sang.

"DONALD DUCK!" He screamed again.

"Something something sooomethiiiiiiiiiiinnng!" Yuffie continued. Seeing that she didn't remember the rest of the song, she switched it. "Oh Mickey you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey! Oh, oh, Hey Mickey!"

"You probably don't want to sing that." Donald warned her.

"Why?" Yuffie asked.

"Queen Minnie could be around somewhere!" Goofy pointed out.

"Oh, you're right." Yuffie mused. "Oopsy! I'm supposed to be commentating! Uh, Aerith looks…Aerith I think this isn't the game for you…THE SPANISH ARMADA!"

"Why?" Aerith asked she was completely oblivious to the fact that her skirt had flipped up, and she was showing off her Donald Duck undies. Everyone looked at Aerith's Donald Duck underwear. She blushed, fell out of her handstand, and pulled down her dress.

"Um, those few times of viewing female under clothes, uh, never happened." Yuffie said. "BADDA BADDA BADDA SWING!"

"Yeah, in your world!" Riku laughed. He's such a little perv.

"Anyhoo," Yuffie continued. "Aerith's down…Tifa doesn't look very good over here! Hey Tifa, I have something to say to ya." Yuffie bent down so her mouth inches from Tifa's ear. She breathed in… and…. "YOU TOOK THE LAST TWINKIE!"

Tifa, who had been expecting a whisper, fell from surprise. "Hey!" She cried. "What was that for?" Yuffie shrugged, and back-flipped so she was between Cloud and Sephiroth. She got down on all fours, crawled over to Sephy, and stuck her face just inches from his own. She then turned around, and did the same to Cloud. She crawled back to Sephy and poked his forehead. She did the same to Cloud. She crawled to Sephy and said, "Toothpaste smells." She did the same to Cloud. She somersaulted to Seph, and screamed, "BOOM SHAKALAKA TURRAH!" and did the same to Cloud. Then, she had no idea what to do next, so they all sat there in silence.

An hour later…

Sephy and Cloud were still at it, and the rest of them were playing Texas Hold 'em (poker).

Leon looked at his cards, and smiled evilly. "I'm putting all in." he pushed all his poker chips (which was actually cheetos, pizza, and root beer) into the middle.

Sora looked at his cards, and smiled psychotically. "Me too." He pushed his poker chips into the middle.

Donald, who was the dealer, asked, "Anyone else?"

Yuffie, Aerith, Goofy, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka all folded, muttering.

"You guys are crazy." Tidus said to Sora and Leon, shaking his head.

"MONGOOSE!" you probably know who screamed that, but for people who have no idea who screamed it, Yuffie screamed it.

"Okay," Donald interrupted. "Show your cards."

Leon had two kings.

Sora had two aces.

Sora jumped up and started to dance. "I won! I won! Uh-huh! Oh yeah! Uh-huh! Oh yeah!" Leon was furious, and unsheathed his sword halfway.

Sora stopped dancing, eyeing the blade with worry, and sat down. "Uh, I change my mind. I fold! Leon wins!"

Leon nodded approvingly, and he pulled the pile of junk food to him. He held it close, and stroked it while whispering, "My precioussssssss…"

"Uh," Riku interrupted. "Leon, It's just a game."

Leon Ignored Riku. He picked up a slice of pizza, and rubbed it lovingly on his face. "My love, my own." He crooned. His eyes opened wide. "My precioussssssss…"

Everyone scooted away from him.

Yuffie looked over at Cloud and Sephy, who were kinda wobbly, but still in the game. "Are you guys done yet?" both of them shook their heads. "Ugh! That's it!" Yuffie stomped over to the two and pushed Seph down.

"Hey! Why didn't you do it to Cloudy-boy over there!" Seph asked while Cloud dropped out of his own Handstand.

"Cuz he's my friend!" Yuffie huffed. But she flicked Cloud in the head. She walked away muttering, "Men and their egos." Cloud and Seph merely shrugged. "Okay," She continued. "Cloud won that one. Now it's tribal council." Lights go out, torches come up, and there's the voting booth. "Everyone, vote for the person you want off. I'll go first!"

"Hey!" Sora interrupted. "You're Jeff, right? So you can't vote! Ha-ha!"

Yuffie shook her head. "Normally that would be true, but I changed the rules. So, HA-HA! …HA!" She walked to the voting booth, and wrote, "Donald". "Sorry, Donald, but you kept screaming 'Donald Duck!' when I was singing the Mickey Mouse song. Buh-bye ducky boy!" she walked away. "Now Donald goes."

Donald went to the voting booth, and wrote, "Yuffie". "You sang the Mickey Mouse song, when you should have sang the Donald Duck song. I hope this is okay to do…"

Sora voted Donald out.

Riku too.

Also Leon.

Cloud voted Donald.

Seph voted Donald.

Wakka voted "Double D." (Donald Duck)

Tidus voted, "Duck dude." (Donald Duck)

Selphie voted, "The guy with feathers." (Donald Duck)

Aerith voted Don—

IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED EVERYONE VOTED DONALD EXCEPT DONALD! Jesus, people!

"I have an elephant in my pants" Donald exclaimed.

"But you don't wear pants!" Sora shouted.

"eep!" Donald squeaked as he stole a towel and made a man-skirt.

"well, your out anyway, so it don't matter. Oh with his head!" Yuffie screeched as giant poker cards took Donald away along with his man-skirt. "Anyhoo, uh, to make this faster, Tidus, you're gone, Wakka, you're gone, Selphie, you're gone, Goofy, you're gone, Tifa, you're gone. There we go!" Yuffie pushed all the people she got rid of out the door. "Okay we still have Sora, Riku, Kairi, Leon, Cloud, Sephy, Aerith, and Me! Ha-ha! Okey Dokey, uh…now we'll do another trial." Torches and voting thing disappear. "Who can gorge themselves with mayonnaise the most!"

A long table popped up with many jars of Mayonnaise and spoons. Everyone's eye twitched…except Yuffie's. She loved mayonnaise (and so do I!). everyone else hated it.

Everyone lined up along the tables, except Yuffie, because she was Jeff.

"Okay, pick up your spoons!" Yuffie cried. Everyone picked up a spoon, and a jar. "I didn't say to pick up your jar!" She shouted. Everyone put the jar back. "Pick your Jar!" Yuffie yelled. everyone rolled their eyes and picked a jar. "Open the Jar!" everyone opened his or her Jar. "On your mark, get set, GO!"

Everyone began to stuff his or her faces with nummy Mayonnaise! Yes, nummy. Nummy is my word for yummy. Well, I think I made it up. Oh well. And yes, I like mayonnaise.

Leon was out in the first bite.

Kairi and Aerith were out after their second bites.

Cloud and Seph made a truce in the mayonnaise game, and stopped after three bites.

Riku and Sora were still stuffing their faces. Sora's like me. He also likes mayonnaise. Riku tried to forget about the taste.

Oh, and here's a phrase that my teachers are constantly saying to my sister (they're saying her name when I put down Inu):

_Inu, you and your sister are complete opposites. She's south, and you're north. But, just like magnets, north and south can create the strongest bond in the world. And remember that._

Why they say it? I don't know. They're weird like that. Yeah we're tight and all, but they don't need to remind us!

Anyhoo, back to the story.

An hour later…

"I GIVE UP!" Riku shouted, and he threw down his spoon.

"YAY! I WIN!" Sora squealed gleefully. He grabbed the Immunity necklace thingy, and began to hula.

…And sing.

"Aloha Oi! Aloha Oi! Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla! Bla. Aloha Oi! Aloha Oi! Bla bla bla bla bla bla blaaaaa!" Sora sang. Everyone took five steps away from him.

"Okay, Sora wins!" Yuffie yelled. "Time to vote!"

Goes dark, tiki torches, Hawaiian…bla bla bla. Voting booth, bla bla bla. Fire pit, bla bla bla. Yada yada you know what I mean!

"Sora's safe, the rest of ya are vulnerable, I vote first, then Sora." She walked to the voting place and wrote down, "Leon". "What's with your name? Why'd you change it? Squall's cool! What's wrong with ya, ya chookie nuga wa-wa!" She screamed. She walked back out to the room where everyone else was looking around, looking for the person who screamed, "Chookie nuga wa-wa".

"Sora, you're up!" Sora stood up and walked to the voting booth. He wrote down, "Seph". "Sorry, Seph, but you bring back shuddering and scary memories." He walked away.

(((A/N: When I tried to fight Sephiroth I screamed every time he hit me. His voice may be done by Lance Bass, but he's too strong for his own good…I never won…(shudder))))

Riku walked to the voting booth, and wrote, "Sephy". "You're a wimp." He muttered, and he walked away.

Seph walked to the voting booth, and wrote, "Cloud". "How dare you take my woman! You gonna pay!" and he walked away.

Cloud walked up, and wrote, "Sephy-boy". "Nah nah nah nah. Nah nah nah nah. Hey, hey, hey! Goodbye!" he sang. And he walked away.

Kairi walked up, and wrote, "Seph". "Cloud's paying me to do this."

Aerith walked up, and wrote. "Seph". "I am so much sexier than Ariel!" and she walked away.

Leon walked up, and wrote, "Yuffie". "I think I can get rid of Jeff…"

Yuffie tallied the votes, and announced: "Seph, you outa here! ENTERTAINMENT!" and she began to watch a lava lamp excitedly. Seph stood up and stared at Yuffie for a moment, then he walked out. Everyone stared at Yuffie for a while. She glanced at them and smiled. They stayed like that for a very long time.

Soon all the voting crap was gone, and Yuffie got rid of a few more people just because she wanted to. They were Kairi, Aerith, and Leon. So they were left with Cloud, Sora and Riku.

"Okay," Yuffie began. "Here's a trial for you! Um…what's the best way not to get killed by sharks?"

"Kill it first?" Cloud asked.

"Be nice to it?" Sora asked.

"Don't go into the water at all." Riku announced.

"Riku Wins!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Cloud, you out." Cloud looked offended.

"We didn't even vote!"

"Yes," Yuffie agreed. "We didn't vote, but you were going to kill the shark, and that's cruelty to animals, sooooo…So long! G'bye! See ya! WHAT!" she rapped loudly. Cloud walked away in a huff.

All of a sudden, a girl with honey blonde hair, pale skin, pink shirt and a short jean skirt appeared.

"Hi! I'm Rainy! The author of this fanfic!" the girl announced. "And I declare Sora the winner!" Rainy began to dance with Yuffie, who was her cousin. The two boys walked away as quickly as they could, not wanting to be near the hyper girls.

Rainy and Yuffie began to dance and sing. "Oh Mickey you're so fine, your so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey! Oh, oh, hey Mickey!"

Rainy: Yeah, it's over, and I don't think it was good…

_**The Moral of this Story:**_

_**Don't suffer from insanity…enjoy every minute of it.**_


	4. Pin the Tail on the Donald

Freaky-Randomness

By: Black Rain Girl

To Hurkydoesn'tknow:

Yeah, sure, you can totally use my little saying! I got it from a shirt one of my friends had! Here's more that I'll just give ya:

Conserve Energy…don't talk to me.

Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it!

Life is like a person…it sucks.

When in doubt, DANCE!

And that's all the sayings that I've got!

To Sonora the Black Rose:

I'm hyper and happy (Aren't they same thing?) to know that you enjoy my story, that you even put it on your alert list! (how I know you put it on your alert list…I have my ways…and I checked the alerts on Freaky-randomness because last time one person had it on alert, and now there's a 2. so I checked it…you're an author, you know what I'm talking about!)

EVERYONE WHO READS THIS AND LIKES IT GETS 10 BIG COOKIES OF THEIR LIKING!

Disclaimer: Did anyone like my last disclaimer? Anyhoo, I don't own KH.

_**WARNING!**_

_I just found out that my best friend is going to be at her granny's house every weekend, so I'll only be able to see her for 5 min. before school. Yes, only five minutes BEFORE school. It's because she's one grade higher than I am, and in a completely different part of the school this year. And I can't see her after school that much cuz we have homework, I have to update and write fanfics, she has to draw pics for __ and so we're screwed. I might not be really hyper and funny this time._** PLEASE SEND SYMPATHY! T.T**

Pin the Tail on the Donald

By: Night Rain Girl

"Okay, both of you are going to spend the day together, without inflicting pain upon each other!" Donald quacked. Oooooh! That felt so good to say! Quack cuz he's a duck! Um…Anyhoo…

Cloud and Sephiroth glanced at each other with disbelieving faces.

"That's impossible!" Seph yelled. "There is no way I'm going to hang out with a dumb blonde!"

"Yeah," Cloud agreed. "He's not going to hang out with a…Heeeeeyyy!" he glared at Sephy. "Well, I'm not hanging out with an old coot!"

"Heeeeeyyy!"

"Heeeeeyyy!"

"Heeeeeyyy!"

"Heeeeeyyy!"

"Heeeeeyyy!"

"Heeeeeyyy!"

"H--!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Donald scracked. Heh, scracked…Screamed…quacked…hee hee! "You guys are going to start acting like friends and you are going to like it! NOW! You guys promised to help me with the psychology book I'm writing!" he held up yellow notebook labeled 'Donald's Book'. "Now, be friends!" and he waddled away. Heh, waddled…

Seph and Cloud glanced at each other.

"Well, since we're forced to be together by an angry duck that scracks—heh heh, scrack…scream…quack…heh heh—what do you want to do?" Cloud asked.

"Hmm…" Seph scratched his head. "He said we can't hurt each other…" he looked up at Cloud and smiled evilly.

Cloud understood. He too smiled evilly. "…But he never said anything about not inflicting pain upon others."

God, the way these two guys were smiling and looking around for someone to inflict pain upon you could mistake these two for best friends who just got enough money to buy two really big snow cones called "The Big Kahuna". Too bad they're enemies just helping a duck write a dumb book…that sounded just as weird as if I said that Riku and Sora had to go to wonderland, save the royal marshmallow king, get the holy boot of yore, and then go to Halloween Town and do the hula…and square dance. You can never forget the square dance!

Anyhoo, the two were looking for their first victim. They saw Eeyore.

"Hey, Eeyore!" Seph yelled. He and Cloud ran to the depressed ass…uh…donkey…sorry if I offended anyone…Anyhoo…

"Why, hello Cloud, Sephiroth…" Eeyore the Ass greeted glumly. "How may I help you?"

Cloud pulled Eeyore's tail out of his a—uh, butt. "Ha-ha! Got your tail!"

Eeyore shrugged. "You can have it…I need a new one anyway…" and he walked off.

Cloud and seph stared at him. "That was a rip off…" Seph said. "Y'know, why don't we just play a game…" Cloud nodded.

They tried Extreme Hide-and-Seek…Seph was beaten up by a Moogle with an axe…

They tried Extreme duck-duck-goose…Cloud somehow disturbed Merlin greatly, and the game ended with Cloud's nose turned green, and he was saying random and ridiculous phrases…

They tried Survivor…they crashed into Atlantica…

"UGH!" Cloud yelled after they entered Traverse town. They were both soaked to the bone. "This is all Donald's fault!"

"Yeah! It is…" Seph trailed off…this can't be good…okay this is just asking for the apocalypse…Mary, mother of God, please stop this madness! "Hey, Cloud, do you still have Eeyore's tail?" Cloud nodded. "Let's play Pin the Tail on the Donald!" They both began to get excited.

"Now all we have to do is find Donald!" Cloud said. Donald chose that moment to walk out of the Items shop to find the two FF7 characters grinning evilly at him.

"Uh…did I miss something?" Donald quasked…heh, quack…asked…heh heh…

"Nothing…" Seph said dangerously. "…Cloud, let the game begin!" Cloud held up the tail and they both chased the Duck.

"WHA-YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Donald scracked…heh heh…scra—

Janzu&Skyra: RAINY!

Rainy: Sorry! It's just…I'm hysterical right now! Anything is funny to me right now!

Skyra: Oh, really?

Rainy: Really.

Janzu: Pudding.

Rainy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Skyra: Uh…Okay…

Janzu: What a spaz…

Cloud and Seph finally caught up to Donald and pinned the tail to his butt.

A tear rolled down Donald's cheek. "Owie…"

Cloud and Seph blinked. "That was a rip off…" Cloud said.

"Hey," Seph said. "Wanna go get Leon and gang up on Ariel? I mean, while we were in there she kicked our butts for disturbing her world."

"Yeah," Cloud agreed.

And the two walked off to go find Leon…even though it was the next day and they didn't have to be friends…Hmm, maybe they'll be friends!

Skyra walked into view and said, "Stop daydreaming, Rainy!" Rainy walked on set.

"But, look at them! They got their arms slung around each other's shoulders!" Rainy whined. "They could be the best of--!"

"Hey! Our twenty-four hours of being friends is up!"

"…GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DUMB BLONDE!"

"WHY I OUGHTA!"

Skyra smirked, "Spoke too soon?"

Rainy sighed. "Spoke too soon."

The two walked away…Skyra and Rainy of course. Cloud and Sephy are kicking each other's butts right now. Donald is still crying in pain. And, yes, Jet from the game "Wild ARMs 3" is bound and gagged in my room, awaiting his doom (my pleasure, of course). Whoops…did I just type that!

_--OUTSIDE THE COMPUTER--_

_Rainy was quickly typing, 'Whoops…did I just type that!' on the computer, when Virginia, Also from "Wild ARMs 3" burst into the room. _

"_GIVE JET BACK!" Virginia yelled. _

"_AHHHHHH!" Rainy screamed. "DON'T TOUCH ME! I'LL HAVE YOU AND JET KISS IN MY NEXT 'WILD ARMS 3' FANFIC! JUST DON'T SHOOT ME!" Rainy began to sob. "PLEASE! I WON'T BE ABLE TO PLAY WITH MY BEST FRIEND FOR LIKE EVER!" ToT!_

_Virginia lowered her guns, "Are you sure that I'll be able to kiss Jet in your next fanfic?" _

"_YES!" _

"_Okay," Virginia said happily. "He's mine though!" Rainy nodded through her tears. _

_Rainy sighed and sat beck on the swivel chair in front of her comp. This was the life of a girl who…uh, well…let's see…what do I do again?…Oh yeah! This was the life of a girl who wrote fanfics and who's worried she might lose her best friend._

The end

**REVIEWS AND SYMPATHY IS NEEDED! All flames will be used to refuel tears and sympathy wanting.**


	5. Extreme Telephone

Freaky-Randomness

By: Night Rain Girl

To Sonora The Black Rose:

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Thank you for your sympathy, and I give sympathy to you for what happened to you and your friends! You are such a great reader, reviewer, and a friend!

To Hurkydoesntknow:

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Thank you for your sympathy! You are awesome! Btw, I love your story "Dude, Where's Riku's Car?"! It's really good!

THIS CHAPPIE IS DEDICATED TO **SONORA THE BLACK ROSE** AND **HURKYDOESNTKNOW**! I was so happy you guys reviewed, that I scrambled up to favorites, Scrolled down to "Add to Favorites", scrolled down again to Rainy's Faves, and now the reviewer page is part of my favorites, just because of you guys! I LOVE YOU! (not that I mean…uh…it's like…friend love. Me best friend and I always say, 'Love you!' when we're getting off the phone! Oh, and she's going to be back today!…I think…OH WELL! I'M HAPPY!)

Disclaimer: I don't own KH. But I DO own Skyra and Janzu from the last chappie!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Extreme Telephone

By: Night Rain Girl

Rainy sat on a couch drinking kool-aid, when she became extremely bored.

"I'm extremely bored." Rainy said.

She scratched her head.

"I shall scratch my head." Rainy said. She had an idea! "I have an idea!" she cried. "I shall call up Janzu, Skyra, Sora, Riku, Cloud, Ginny, and Jet and we shall play Telephone!" She snapped her fingers and everyone appeared. "Yay! Everyone appeared!"

(Ginny is Virginia from Wild Arms 3, and Jet is also from Wild Arms 3, And Skyra and Janzu are figments of my imagination who are married and have a little baby boy named Nik! Yes, Nik, not Nick!)

"Hey!" Jet said. "Ginny and I aren't even IN Kingdom Hearts! Why're we here!"

Rainy sighed. "Because I promised Virginia that she could kiss you in my next fanfic, but I have writer's block on all of my WA3 stories, so you'll be here for only a few minutes. Now, Kiss, you moron!" Jet blinked. "So," he began slowly. "If I kiss Ginny, we go back to killing Beatrice?" Rainy nodded. Jet blinked. Then, he grabbed Virginia and they shared a passionate kiss. Then they disappeared. Rainy sighed again. "It's hard being a woman of my word. Now, I need a few more people!" Rainy needed a few more people! She snapped her fingers. Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Donald, and Goofy appeared. "Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Donald, and Goofy appeared!" Rainy cried. Yeah, I'm making myself repeat stuff and things and crap and sentences and…yeah… "Let us play…EXTREME TELEPHONE!"

Everyone sat in a circle and picked Rainy to be the one to start them off. She leaned to the right, and whispered in Skyra's ear, "Donald is a duck."

Skyra leaned over to Janzu and whispered. "Donald needs a fuck." (sorry to the offended)

Janzu leaned over to Leon and whispered. "Ronald need a truck."

Leon leaned over to Yuffie and said. "Rhonda needs a puck."

Yuffie smiled, thumb-upped Leon to show she understood, leaned over to Aerith and whispered. "Big huge coconut."

Aerith was puzzled, but leaned over to Goofy and whispered. "I'm a coconut?"

Goofy leaned over to Sora and whispered. "Irma Coma Nut."

Sora leaned over to Riku…and fell asleep. Riku shook him roughly, and Sora mumbled, "Ansem you bitch…Riku's mine…"

After the psycho-theme had died down in Riku's head, he leaned over to Cloud and whispered. "Ansem you bitch…Riku's mine…" and Riku's eye twitched.

Cloud leaned over to Donald and whispered, "Donald you bitch…Rikku's mine…" When I typed 'Rikku' I'm talking about the girl Rikku.

Donald blinked many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,

-gasp-

many, many, many times.

He finally said what he had heard.

"Donald you bitch, Rikku's mine." Rainy burst out laughing.

"I said:-hee -Donald is a Duck –heeheehee-!" She said between giggles.

"Then…how did…?" Aerith began.

"Uh…" Riku spoke up. "Sora fell asleep and said, 'Ansem you bitch…Riku's mine…'" The psycho-theme pounded in Riku's ears. His eye began to twitch again.

Everyone began to laugh…well…Donald was quaffing. Get it? Quack? Laughing? Huh? Huh? Anyone getting it? Anyone laughing? Anyone _Quaffing_? Uh…never mind…

And…I guess that's the End…of that game!

- Telephone, Round 2! -

They started with Sora this time, since he was able to mumble in his sleep!

Riku shook him, and Sora mumbled, "Riku's so sexy…" Psycho-theme, Eye twitching, and screaming to the ceiling, '_WHY GOD! WHYYYYYY!_' Followed suit…With Riku being the one to do it…

Crying, Riku leaned over to Cloud and managed to whisper, "Riku's so sexy…" And he began to do a full-out bawl.

Cloud, smirking, leaned over to Donald and whispered, "Riku's so sexy…"

Donald leaned over to Rainy and whispered, "Riku's so sexy…"

Rainy rubbed her ear uncomfortably and whispered to Skyra, "There's duck spit in my ear!"

Skyra leaned over to Janzu and whispered, "There's fuck lint in my ear."

Janzu blinked, and whispered to Leon, "Is fuck lip in Sky's ear?"

Leon also blinked, and whispered to Yuffie, "Fuck lip is Skyra's ear."

Yuffie once again thumb-upped Leon and whispered in Aerith's ear, "Repent, for thou time of death is near!" Whoa, Yuffie's really bad at this…

Aerith whispered in Goofy's ear, "Repent, four time of bread is fear." Aerith is also bad at this…

Goofy said out loud, "Repent, Four ayes means bread is Fear?"

Riku's eye twitched. "No…Sora said, 'Riku's so sexy…'" Riku started to cry again.

Telephone, Round 3!

They once again started off with Sora. All of them (except Riku) agreed that it was fun to watch Riku suffer.

Riku reluctantly shook Sora. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's waist and pulled Riku closer. "Oh, Riku…you're so warm…come here you sexy thang…" a single tear went down Riku's cheek, and he sniffled. He had big huge watery eyes and he was pouting.

Riku whispered in Cloud's ear, "Oh, Riku… :Sob: You're so warm…:sob: Come here you sexy thang…"

This was too much for Cloud. He burst out laughing. He managed to settle down for a moment to tell Donald, "Oh Riku…you're so warm…come here you sexy thang…" and he began to laugh hysterically.

Donald's eye twitched for no reasong whatsoever just cuz he a crazy ducky boy, and he whispered to Rainy, "Oh Riku, you're so warm, come here you sexy thing."

Rainy whispered to Skyra, "Riku, you r warned. Cunnere you roxy thang."

Skyra whispered to Janzu, "Neko, you are warn. Cunny you foxy thang."

Janzu whispered to Leon, "Miko, you are worn. Gunny you foxy pain."

Leon for some reason had the fleeting image of a priestess with a gun, wearing a necklace with the word "Foxy" on them, and her clothes were tattered and torn…then he thought of the strip club he went to last night… "Uh…he leaned to Yuffie and whispered, "Kikyou's pretty hot…don't ya think?" his brain was still on porno and priestesses.

Yuffie thumb-upped Leon, showing that she understood, when she was actually going to mess up terribly. She whispered to Aerith, "Boom, shakalaka, turrah!"

Aerith whispered to Goofy, "Boom shack-a-wacka turning."

Goofy said out loud, "Boom wack-a-mole thing."

Riku's eye twitched…it's a twitchy little thang…ain't it? "Nope…Sora said… 'Oh, Riku…you're so warm…come here you sexy thang…'" Riku began to cry again…I think I know why New Orleans is flooded now…Riku sat his bottom on a cliff, and began to cry…just about the fact that Sora had Sexy visions of himself and Riku…mostly visions of Riku…yeah…

(I don't really think that's why New Orleans is flooded…it's very tragic…we're constantly talking about it in Science Class…some of the homeless have actually come to Kansas! Salina, Kansas! That's like 30 miles away from where I live! My family prays for them as many nights as we can, so, yeah…we're sad…)

Telephone, Round 4

(last round)

Riku shook Sora, and Sora mumbled… "I love cookies…" Riku smiled joyfully, and began to hear the Alleluia chorus, when… "…And Riku…definitely Riku…Kairi can fuck off…" Sorry to the offended! Normally I like the usual SoraXKairi stories, but these SoraXRiku stories look awesome! It makes my heart go bah-bump, bah-bump over and over again really fast! So…I don't care if you like SXK you can just stop reading this, or you can keep reading this and have a million laughs! So, HA! I also like the RikuXCloud pairing in the fanfic "Demons and Keyblades" by Squirrelgirl!

Anyhoo, back to the story.

Yes, Riku went absolutely hysterical, yelling at the sleeping brunette, screaming that Cloud was much hotter then Sora, and would pick Cloud any day…Sora, Riku, and Cloud…just a hot little trio, aren't they? Anyhoo, Riku whispered to a very freaked out Cloud (a guy just called him hot), "I love cookies…and Riku…definitely Riku…Kairi can fuck off…"

Cloud scooted away from Riku, and whispered to Donald, "Save me!" not even playing the game right now.

Donald, being the stupid duck he is, thought it was a game, and whispered to Rainy, "Save me."

Rainy whispered to Skyra, "Shave me."

Skyra whispered to Janzu, "Cave knee."

Janzu whispered to Leon, "Cave knee." He's got good hearing!

Leon whispered to Yuffie, "Cave knee." He's also good!

Yuffie thumb-upped Leon again, to show she was going to completely screw up. she leaned over to Aerith and whispered, "If it wasn't for the invention of electricity, we would all be watching TV by candlelight."

Aerith was thoroughly confused. If there was no electricity, how would the TV function? And, electricity was never invented. It was always there! Anyhoo, she leaned over to Goofy and whispered, "If it wasn't for the invention of Electricity, we would all be watching TV by candlelight."

Goofy was also confused, and asked his self the same questions. But he said out loud what he had heard. "If it wasn't for the invention of electricity, we would all be watching TV by candlelight."

Riku shook his head. "Sora said, 'I love cookies…and Riku…definitely Riku…Kairi can fuck off'." Sorry to the offended.

Anyhoo, the story is over, I'm hungry, I'm tired, I'm thirsty, Myth Busters is on, my tummy hurts…people, the list could go on and on!

THE END!

Tune in next time to learn how I Met Skyra and Janzu!

The saying: "If it wasn't for the invention of electricity, we would all be watching TV by candlelight." Was given to me by my sister, who probably got it from Comedy Central. Yup.

A random scene I got from Comedy Central:

Some fat guy named Bob: (sobbing) I cry :Sob: when I eat ice cream::sob:

Sora: What are you talking about, man!

Riku: Ice cream is happy food!

Cloud: See this? (pats tummy) Do you know what this is? (pats tummy again) CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE DOOOOOOOOUUUUUGGHH!

Leon: Yup, all that is Chocolate Chip cookie dough.

Cloud: CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE DOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUGGGHHH!

-End scene-

Next Chappie: How I met Skyra and Janzu!


	6. Boring Chapppie Just skip it

Freaky Randomness

By: Dark Rain Girl

This chapter is just to show you guys how I met Skyra and Janzu!

So…yeah…

Here Janzu is kinda tough and angry, but that was when he was a teenager. Now he's a father, so he's kind and gentle now. Pretty much the same goes with Skyra…

So, Here we go!

Let the story begin!

The Way I Met Skyra and Janzu

By: Dark Rain Girl

I went ahead and opened the door, and stepped through. There was no going back!

Instead of being thrown to another world, I was floating in space! And I realized…I CAN'T BREATH HERE!

Before I could actually do something, I was scooped up, and into a space ship!

"Who're you?" a boy with blue hair asked.

"I should be asking you!" I screamed. I was freaked out!

"Shhhh!" a girl with silver hair said calmly. "We'll introduce ourselves, but please, quiet down!"

"Okay." I said, my voice in normal tone.

"I'm Skyra, and this is Janzu." The silver haired girl said.

"Now, who're you?" Janzu demanded.

"Janzu!" Skyra said angrily. "Stop being a butt!"

Janzu rolled his eyes, and walked to somewhere on the ship.

"Sorry about him. He's a complete idiot sometimes!" Skyra apologized. "Why were you out there?"

"I'm trying to find my friends." I explained. "Oh, um, I'm Dark Rain Girl. I prefer Rainy, though."

"Nice to meet you!" Skyra greeted. "Um, where're you going?"

"I don't know." I replied. "I'm just trying to find my friends as I said before."

Skyra looked down at the celestial daggers in my hands.

"I guess you fight." Skyra said.

"Well, I just started…three minutes ago." I laughed. "Do you?"

"Yup." Skyra answered. She walked over to a huge—and I mean HUGE—boomerang. "This is my weapon." It was her size…otherwise, HUGE!

"How do you fight with that!" I asked.

"I throw it, like a boomerang, and it goes crashing through the enemy." Skyra explained. "Then it comes back to me!" she lifted the Boomerang to her shoulders. "My Mom had it when she was young."

I thought for a moment. "I have a question: you've been to other worlds, right?"

Skyra nodded.

"Have these worlds been infested with these freaky monsters?" I asked.

"You mean the Unknown?" Skyra asked. "Yup. Every single one has at least a little, but it just grows to be humongous numbers."

"…What are Unknowns?" I asked while crossing the room.

"That's just it. They're unknown." Skyra explained. "They feast on the unknown desires within our hearts."

"And there is an unknown desires, in every heart." Janzu had returned.

"It's all complicated." Skyra said quickly. "But Janzu and I are trying to find the main culprit, and destroy them."

"So next planet: you're going off. Merry Christmas." Janzu said flatly while disappearing again.

"We are NOT!" Skyra yelled after him. "Get back here you dumb-butt!"

"What do you mean? I just ended up here." I said.

"Yes, but you can fight." Skyra sighed.

"I only started a minute ago!" I protested.

"The more reason to train you." Skyra reasoned. "Believe me, if you train with us then you'll definitely defeat the culprit! Plus, if we drop you off at some planet, and you're not a great fighter, then we might as well stab you in the stomach, set you on fire, and shoot you with a bee-bee gun! Please Rainy? I don't want to shoot you with a bee-bee gun!"

I thought really hard about this. What if I got hurt?

"Alright!" I chirped. "Let's start training!"

Skyra laughed. "Not right now! Janzu and I just defeated a major bad guy, and are just plain tired!"

"Okay! Tomorrow then!" I giggled.

"Tomorrow it is!" Skyra giggled along. "Come on, we're just about to get something to eat!"

Khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh

"Rainy's staying, Janzu!" Skyra yelled at Janzu from across the table.

"No she isn't!"

"Yes she is!"

Yup, I'm stuck in _this_ mess now! I kept eating my mashed potatoes and chicken. It was REALLY good! Skyra's like, a gourmet chef! It would be better if those two weren't fighting…and throwing stuff at each other. Oop! There goes a plate!

"Aaagh!" Janzu cried as he ducked the 'flying saucer'.

(a/n: I'm being too corny, aren't I? Get it? Flying saucer? A certain kind of plate is called a saucer, and this plate was flying! So: Flying saucer! Ha ha! Uh, never mind.)

"SHE'S COMING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT YOU DUMB-BUTT!" Skyra yelled at him.

"FINE!" Janzu yelled just as loud. "BUT IF SHE GETS KILLED, LIKE THE OTHER PEOPLE WE'VE RAN INTO, DON'T COME CRYING TO ME!" and he stomped off.

"SHE WILL NOT DIE!" Skyra screamed.

And distantly, I could hear, "THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT SENERA! BUT WAS THAT TRUE? NO!"

"OH HO! YOU'RE STILL THINKING ABOUT HER!" Skyra screamed. "FINE! FORGET ABOUT ME!"

Who's Senera? What's going on?

"Who's Senera?" I asked.

"Janzu's dead girlfriend." Skyra said bitterly while sitting down again. "I can't believe he still thinks about her! It's been a year since!" Skyra seemed really…jealous?

"Are you jealous!" I giggled/asked.

"No!" Skyra started blushing furiously.

"It's okay if you like him!" I said.

"I don't!" Skyra said forcefully. Then she paused. "You won't tell him, right?"

"Of course not!" I laughed. "I think it's sweet!"

"Just keep eating!" Skyra said while throwing a napkin at me.

After dinner, Skyra led me to my room. It was amazing how many rooms were in this ship!

My room, as Skyra told me, used to be Senera's room. I could just tell that Senera was apparently a sweet, pretty, and simple girl, just by looking at her pink, fluffy, pleasant room. But just to make sure…

"What was Senera like?" I asked Skyra.

Skyra paused. "She was beautiful, kind, quiet, shy…I know, 'what would a girl like her be doing with a boy like Janzu?' well, she didn't care what people said, she just knew that she loved him."

"But how come before you were hating her, and now you're making her sound like an angel?" I asked. It wasn't making sense!

"Senera's the kind of girl who you get jealous of, but you still like her because she's so sweet." Skyra said grimly.

I stared at Skyra for a moment. "She was your best friend, wasn't she?"

"Yes…she knew that I liked Janzu, so she tried to stay out of the way. But she told me that she liked him too, and that she was sorry. Next thing I knew, she and Janzu were with each other _a lot_." Skyra seemed pretty angry. "She said that Janzu was the one that proposed being boyfriend and girlfriend. But Senera's gone now."

"And he doesn't stop thinking about her?" I asked amazed at how 'Inuyasha and Kikyou' this was getting!

"Yeah…almost too much to even think about me!" Skyra was extremely angry. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." And she stormed out while slamming the door shut.

Had I dug too deep? Was she mad at Janzu, Senera, or me? I turned off the lights and crawled into the fluffy bed, almost too scared to sleep.

Khkhkh

Somewhere in the middle of the night, I heard someone walking around the ship. I lifted my head to hear better. I didn't know who or what it was, so I stupidly got up, and went into the hall.

I went down the hall, and into the room that I had been scooped into. Janzu was pacing in there.

"Uh, Janzu?" I asked timidly. "What are you doing?"

"Go back to bed." He ordered without even looking at me.

"Sorry!" I said quickly, and I ran back to my room. Why was he pacing? Was he thinking about something? Why when he ordered me back, I got scared?

Instead of going to bed, I ran into Skyra's room, and woke her up.

"Janzu's pacing around in the…uh…" I still didn't know what that room was called. "The room that I met you guys."

"Janzu!" Skyra muttered angrily while getting up. "You go to bed. I'm not mad at you, kay?"

"Okay." I said while following her out of the room. I walked into my room, but did not go to sleep. I flopped down on my stomach on the floor, and looked through the little crack between the floor and the wall.

I was able to see Janzu and Skyra's feet in that room, cuz 1) my room wasn't that far away, and 2) I wanted to know what was going on!

"Janzu, what the hell are you doing?" Skyra's muffled voice demanded.

"I'm thinking." Janzu's voice retorted.

"In the entry way?" Skyra asked.

"And?" Janzu asked back.

"…Why?"

"I don't know!" his voice was defensive.

"…Ugh! Why can't ya tell me, ya butt!" Skyra yelled. "Goodnight!" her voice was angry.

"Goodnight!" _his_ voice was angry.

I opened my door, and popped my head out. "Goodnight!" I said cheerfully. I closed the door, turned off the light, and crawled into bed. I did it in hope of cooling them down. Does Janzu really like a dead girl more than Skyra? Wait…I just got an idea!

I couldn't help but smile to myself. I think I can pair them up!

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

And that's how I met them!

I **_love_** this chapter! I don't know why, I just do! Maybe it's because…I created Skyra and Janzu, and that they're in a love triangle! Well, Serena's a dead wench…so I guess it doesn't count! Doesn't that suck!

Senera is pronounced: She-ner-ah…

I like it pronounced that way! Please review! -


	7. Spin the Bottle Truth or Dare

Freaky-Randomness

By: Black Rain Girl

Yup…one reviewer last time (Thanks, Lady Sonora!) and right now I've gone to Albino Black Sheep .com and I'm listening to the flash video "Numa Numa"! I LOVE THIS SONG! Okay, um, yesterday and today my town celebrated Hyllingsfest. Right now, it's almost 7:00 am. I have to be at the middle school at 9:00 am. Yes, the middle school, not the high school. The band room is in the middle school. Anyhoo, today, I get to March in the Hyllingsfest parade, along with 6th, 7th, 8th, and the 9th graders. We're playing as a band, with Mr. Knopp and Mr. Steinberg leading us! THEY'RE SO GREAT! I PLAY A DRUM!

Skyra: Rainy likes making big sounds.

Rainy: I LIKE BIG BOOMS RIGHT BEHIND MY HEAD! (Eye twitch) BIG BOOMS FROM BASE DRUM! ALONG WITH BIG CRASHES! BIG CRASHES FROM CYMBALS!

Janzu: She plays snare drum, by the way. And she's pretty good at keeping a beat.

Rainy: LEFT! LEFT! LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT! EVERYONE SAY 'HOOHA!'

Everyone: (uncertainly) Hooha?

Rainy: HOOHA TWO TIMES TUESDAY! WOOOT!

**Random thing of the week:**

Sora: (cross-eyed) I LIKE BEANS!

Riku: (gasp) So do I! Look! (Holds out hand full of marbles) MORE MARBLES!

Sora: Wait, now I have to go Matrix slow motion! (Starts going matrix slow motion dodging bullets)

Leon: Good work, you dodged the bullets, Sora; Now you will now die by chainsaw!

Sora: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Being chased by a chain saw)

Rainy: Tree tops and tree houses our society has ended! DIE HEARTLESS DIE!

Nik (Skyra and Janzu's baby boy): Goo goo.

Janzu: LOVE AND PEACE!

Skyra: God help me…

KHKHKKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Spin The Bottle truth Or Dare

By: MEEEEE! (Ugh, you know who I am!)

(A/N: How many knew that I was going to do 'Spin the Bottle Truth or Dare'? if you knew…cookie for you…if you didn't know…Bigger Cookie to make you feel better!)

(Now I'm listening to 'She Blocked Me'!)

Everyone was still there from Telephone.

Skyra was admiring the Last chappie. "Oh…I remember that!" she punched Janzu playfully. "You were such a dumb-butt!" Janzu blushed. Skyra turned to Rainy. "You were a much more sane back then. What in the world drove you nuts?"

Rainy clutched her knees, rocking back and forth. "Tangerines. Tangerines. Tangerines." Looks over at a big bowl of tangerines. "TANGERINES!" (Alleluia chorus) smiling crazily, Rainy lunged to the bowl and picked up a tangerine. Then her eyes widened slightly. Then she whimpered while rotating the fruit hurriedly in her hands. Soon, she stopped rotating her tangerine; her eyes welled up with tears, and her lower lip was quivering. Then, she went out into a full out bawl.

Skyra and Janzu rolled their eyes. Janzu picked the tangerine up, took out a knife, and cut away a bit of the peel. He handed it back to Rainy.

Rainy opened her eyes up, and looked at her tangerine, and the peel that had been turned up, revealing the delicious, orange goodness on the inside. She stopped crying instantly and was very happy! She unpeeled it all the way, and took a happy bite out of it.

Skyra and Janzu rolled their eyes again.

((((((Me: (picks up tangerine. Eyes widen. Rotates tangerine while whimpering. Stops rotating. Starts bawling) WAAAAAAHH!

Skyra Janzu: (sigh)

Janzu: (cuts open a part of the peel. Hands it back to me)

Me: (looks at tangerine. Smiles.) YAY!)))))))

"Okay…" Sora said slowly. "Uh…are we going to play?"

Rainy gently put a baby bonnet on her tangerine, put it in a little crib, and began to sing.

"Hush, little tangy, don't say a word. Rainy's going to buy you a mocking bird. And since that seems really dumb, I will shoot it with a gun."

Everyone backed away.

Rainy put a mini-mobile on the mini-crib, and changed her song to a slower version of 'Simple and Clean'. If you people have the KH soundtrack like I got last Christmas, you would go to disk 2, and select num. 30.

Sora said, "Rainy, you're going over-the-top again."

Rainy looked up at him and replied:

"I reject your reality, and replace it with my own!" and she continued to tend to her precious tangerine.

"Okay, playing shall commence in 5…4…3…2…1!" Yuffie screamed.

"GAME-AGE!" everyone yelled.

Sora grabbed a bottle from behind his heart-shaped butt (don't ask) and spun it inside the circle.

The bottle spun round and round and round and eventually stopped at Leon. I almost typed Squall there!

"Now, truth or dare?" Sora asked with an evil grin.

"Truth." Squall replied shakily.

"What color is your underwear!" Riku demanded, pointing an accusing finger.

"Hey! I'm suppose to ask him, not you ya moron!" Sora exclaimed.

"Just get on with it." Cloud said flatly.

"Okay, so Leon…" Sora had his back turned to the unfortunate wretch (Leon). He spun around swiftly. "WHAT COLOR IS YOUR UNDERWEAR!"

"Red. Cuz I love the color of blood!" Leon said truthfully.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Dumaz the retarded ostrich screamed before running out the door.

"Wait!" Rainy screamed. "Dumaz! Come back!" She ran to the door and looked out. She turned around. "Retarded ostrich!" she sat back down.

Everyone backed away from her slowly.

"Uh," Leon said, "My turn." He spun the bottle. It landed on Donald. "Dare or Dare?"

"I pick Dare!" Donald quacked. "No, wait! I mean Truth!"

"MWA HA HA!" Leon laughed. "I said 'Dare or Dare'! You can't pick truth! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Donald cried.

"I dare you to…" Leon looked around to room. He signaled for Yuffie, Cloud, Sora, Riku, Rainy, and Skyra to come over and help him. They huddled in a circle.

"Can they do that?" Goofy asked.

"Yes, they can." Janzu replied.

"Okay," Leon interrupted. "Donald, I dare you to pull all your feathers out, paint red and white polka dots on yourself, and sing the Barbie song."

"FINALLY!" Donald screamed in relief. Everyone backed away. He began to pull out his feathers at hyper speed. When he was done, painted himself with red and white polka dots. Then, he sang the Barbie song. "I'm a Barbie girl! In the Barbie world! Something plastic! It's fantastic! You can brush my hair! And dress me anywhere! Imagination! That is your creation! Come on, Barbie, let's go party—!"

"No Stop!" Yuffie shrieked, covering her eyes.

"IT BURNS!" Cloud screamed, writhing on the ground.

"TANGY! COVER YOUR EYES!" Rainy screamed, hand over her eyes, and the other hand over where the tangerine's eyes would be…if it had eyes…

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT TO BE THAT LITERAL!" Leon yelled at the…**_very_** disturbing duck.

Donald spun around, and posed. Then, like a REALLY big boom, there was a loud, "HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!"

"Are you done?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Donald nodded solemnly.

"Donald is disqualified for being disturbing." Janzu read from an official looking truth or dare rule book.

"You can't disqualify me!" Donald scracked.

"It's here in the book, that when playing spin the bottle truth or dare during the daytime with the lights on and while playing with a duck, that if the duck starts singing Brittany Spears songs, the duck is disqualified and who ever was responsible for the duck to get that crazy in the first place is knocked upside the head." Janzu read from the rulebook.

Donald was then dragged out by two VERY buff, bald bouncers.

"Very well then, shall we continue?" Riku asked.

"Not until Leon is smacked upside the head." Rainy said before they hit Leon repeatedly for bringing about the horrible sight of a naked Donald painted with polka dots singing Brittany Spears songs.

"It was Skyra, Rainy, Cloud—heh, rainy-cloud—Yuffie, Sora, and Riku's idea…" Leon grumbled rubbing his sore, little, stupid, head.

"Okay," Janzu said. "Since it's supposed to be Donald's turn, but he's disqualified, I'll spin the bottle." Janzu spun the bottle, and it landed on Rainy. "Ok, Truth or Dare?"

"DARE ME, BABY!" Rainy screamed.

"Okay," Janzu said. "I dare you to end Freaky-Randomness after this chapter, and to start the sequel soon." Everyone gasped. "AND to go out into the small angry mob of readers who don't want you to stop Freaky-Randomness." Everyone gasped again, but this time, Aerith fainted.

Rainy's eye twitched. "I hate you." She said with all the venom of hell. Janzu edged back a little.

Rainy cleared her throat. "Attention readers. I will be ending Freaky-Randomness after this chapter is done…WHEN PIGS FLY!" Rainy turned to Janzu and pointed accusingly at him. "YOU ARE NOT THE JANZU WE HAVE COME TO KNOW, LOVE, AND ANNOY!" Everyone gasped. "YOU ARE THE EVIL SMELLY SHOE THAT MOLDS IN MY CLOSET!"

Janzu suddenly (I should say Randomly) morphed into a giant smelly shoe! Skyra fainted.

"Curse you…" the shoe whispered. It disappeared with a 'poof'.

"Now," Rainy said, turning around. "Where's Janzu?"

Suddenly, Janzu walked into the room with Spangles food. "Anyone want Spangles for dinner?" he asked.

"Ooooooooooh!" Rainy squealed, jumping up and down. "I do! Did you get me a cherry-slushy!" Janzu nodded, and passed out the food to everyone. As everyone ate, Rainy spun the bottle. It landed on Sora.

"Kay, truthy-truth or darey-dare?" Rainy asked.

"Uh…Dare…?" Sora said uncertainly.

"Okay," Rainy explained. "I Dare you to hug—or kiss, whatever they want—all the other Sora fan-girls that want one!" She smiled happily. Randomly, bunches of Sora fan-girls ran into the room looking hyper. Rainy was one of them. She held her arms out. "Huggy!" She cried, and she hugged Sora. One-by-one, each fangirl got a hug (One was pushy and totally Frenched Sora, but she was fairly punished…and thrown out of the Sora-club) and ran out the room squealing their heads off.

"Ya know," Cloud said. "Rainy needs someone…a someone-someone…ya know…a boyfriend or sumthin'." He scratched his chin. "Hey! You should meet my friend, Kaze! He's pretty cool, and he's single." Then, he got out his cell phone that had a chocobo on the back (CHOCOBOOOOOO! I LUV CHOCOBOS!) and called his friend Kaze. Kaze appeared.

KHKHKHKHKH

What's going on in Rainy's head:

"ALLELUIA! ALLELUIA! ALLEEEEEEEELUUUUUUIAAAAAAA!"

He's perfect… 

What Kaze looks like:

Black hair, slightly tan skin, tall, handsome…Oh…his eyes…I'm as lost in his eyes as much as Cid is lost in his pants…Why Cid is lost in his pants is a family joke…There's a Moogle in there… (O.O) Mooooooooooogllllleee…Oh, and the reason he shoves his thumb up his nose, is because me sis is lost in there, and he doesn't want her to get out….another family joke….you guys are probably all like, "Wtf…O.o", but me no care!

KAZE IS A HOTTIE AND NONE OF YOU FORGET IT! HE'S MINE! MEINE (pronounced: Minay. It's in GERMAN!)!

KHKHKHKHKH

"Uh, hi Cloud." Kaze said. "Who're these guys?"

"Well, you know Leon, Yuffie, Donald, Aerith, Goofy, Sora, and Riku…" Cloud said. "But this is Rainy, Skyra, Janzu, and Skyra and Janzu's baby, Nik. I called you to come and hook up with Rainy…or something…"

Kaze gave Cloud a glare. "Oh-ho, NO! Not again! I'm not going to become a pawn in your plan, AGAIN!"

"Yes you are…" Cloud blinked. Then he did the puppy-dog face with made all the girls go, "AWWWWW!"

"GRAWR!" Kaze growled. "Fine! Jeez! Which one of you is Rainy!" Rainy put her face close to his, her eyes wide, and she was breathing noisily…ya know, the way some asthmatic person breathes when they're having an asthma attack…or the way some really hyper person breathes when they see a Lollipop…either one… Anyhoo, Kaze took a step away. "Uh, Hi Rainy…" Rainy continued to breathe hyperly. Totally O.O, Kaze sat down. Rainy sat in his lap, and squealed.

"I'm sitting on a boy's lap!" She squealed. "And it's not my Grandpa's or me Daddy's!" She continued to squeal for about five minutes before finally stopping.

Skyra spun the bottle, since Rainy was being to hyper to even remember that 2 plus 3 is NOT kumquat divided by Shoes.

The bottle landed on Rainy…again…I HAVE A MAGNET IN ME BELLY!

"Truth or dare." Skyra asked.

"Truth!" Rainy Shrieked.

"Okay," Skyra began. "What's your real age?"

Shifty-eyed, Rainy answered, "Whatcha talking bout?"

"I know you're not sixteen!" Skyra laughed evilly.

Everyone stared at Rainy. "You're not Sixteen!" Sora asked.

Rainy began to blush. "Uh, heh heh…let's not go there…my few readers will be all 'OMG!' If I said me real age!"

"YOU HAVE TO!" Skyra screamed. "YOU PICKED TRUTH! TELL US YOUR REAL AGE!"

"FINE!" Rainy griped. "Jeez! Why did I create you!" She cleared her throat. "I'm not sixteen. In fact," Rainy suddenly shrank…especially her chest… "I'M ELEVEN! Double hockey-sticks, baby!" Everyone stared at her. Even the Readers. "No, really," Rainy said. "I'm actually 11 years old. I'm not lying. I swear I'm not…I'll be twelve in December! But, for now, I'm a stupid little Sixth grader with a dream…whoa…that was dramatic…" Rainy blinked at her own dramatic dialogue.

"Wait," Kaze said slowly. "If you're only eleven…and I'm eighteen…" his eyes widened, and she pushed Rainy off his lap. "UNDERAGED!" and he ran out of the room.

"You're actually eleven?" Riku asked.

"I'll be twelve, soon!" she said hopefully. (A/N: Really…I'm actually eleven…it's not there for comic purposes)

"Can we continue?" Cloud asked. Everyone nodded, deciding to forget about Rainy's age.

Rainy spun the bottle, and it landed on Donald. "MWA HA HA!" She screamed. "Truth…or DARE!"

"Truth?" Donald edged away from her.

Rainy spun around really fast and was in Sherlock Holmes detective clothes. It was really awkward since she was just spinning while putting on a coat and a hat, and a little smoke pipe, which blew bubbles along with a magnifying glass.

She pointed an accusing finger at Donald. "WHERE WERE YOU ON MY BIRTHDAY! Let me rephrase…WHERE WERE YOU ON MY LAST 2 BIRTHDAYS! AND, HOW DID YOU GET BACK IN HERE YOU WERE DIQUALIFIED YOU DISTURBING DUCK!"

Donald replied. "Well, for your tenth birthday, you weren't writing fanfics yet, and you were playing Wild Arms 3, not Kingdom Hearts. And for your 11th birthday you were writing fanfics, but the only one on KH didn't have me in it…and worse…You deleted it…so for your last two birthdays, I was stuck in the game…either that or I was getting ready for Christmas. And how I got in is for me to know, and for you to not!"

"Why would you be getting ready for Christmas!" She shrieked. "And...dude, I'm the author...I have to know how you got in."

"You're birthday is December 22nd…isn't it…that's just 3 days before Christmas." Donald reasoned. "And you still don't need to know howI got in here."

"Oh…" Rainy sat down and licked a lollipop. "Still...I _**WANT**_ to know..."

Donald spun the bottle. It spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun—

Leon stopped the bottle with his hand, and it landed on Goofy…poor, neglected, Goofy…

Donald rubbed his hands together evilly. "Truth or dare, Goofy."

"Ah-hayuck! Truth!" Goofy said goofily…O.O

"What's your middle name!" Donald demanded.

"Butt." Goofy replied. "Ah-hayuck!"

Everyone asked in unison, "Butt?" Then Sora began to laugh.

"Goofy Butt Goof!" he managed to choke. "My mom called me that ALL the time!"

Soon everyone else laughed.

Goofy spun the bottle…and it landed on Aerith.

"Truth or dare." Goofy asked.

"Um…Truth…" Aerith replied.

"You're all wimps." Riku muttered.

"Do you like Cloud or Sephiroth? You can only pick one." Goofy replied.

"Ummm…" Aerith got out a picture of Seph…and then looked at Cloud…then Seph…then Cloud…it went on like that for about ten minutes before Cloud screamed, "AERITH!"

Aerith burst into tears. "I can't choose!" she sobbed harder. "Seph is HOT! And Cloud is Cute…so…so…I have to choose…KAZE!"

"WHAT!" Cloud screamed.

Seph burst through the wall, and screamed, "WHAT!"

Then, Kaze burst through the wall, ran over Seph and Cloud, picked Aerith up, and they rode off into the sunset…painting…

"ARGH!" they yelled as they hit the wall.

"How come we didn't crash through the wall like all the other times?" Aerith asked.

"I dunno…" Kaze replied. Then, seeing the angry looks among Seph and Cloud's faces, made him panic. "Uh…Let's use the door…" then they rode out the door quickly.

"Okay…" Sora said. "We just lost Aerith…"

"What do we do now?" Riku asked. "And, wait a minute…Rainy, if you're in this fanfic…then whose typing?"

Shifty-eyed, Rainy replied. "What do you mean?" she quickly looked behind her, and then motioned for Riku to come over to her. He did, and she began to whisper hurriedly in his ear.

A look of understanding dawned on his face. "Ohhhhh…" he crawled back to his spot.

"Well…" Sora said. "This is boring…SOMEONE DARE ME!"

"DARE!" Rainy screamed randomly for no reason, then she and Sora began to run around screaming random words. Then, they put on a little skit where Rainy was a bunny, and Sora was the evil smelly shoe. Then they sat down. Rainy put a sticker on her nose that said, "EXCELLENT".

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Oy…I'm running out of ideas…um…this is the end of the chappie…sorry my few readers! You all get cookies for waiting so long! Oh! And little medals because you guys actually read this! They're made of chocolate…so you can eat them…the chocolate will come back every five seconds, of course…

Oooh! Good news!

Recently, in Language Arts class, we all got to write stories using three words which were drawn out of a hat, and three conventions, so…I wrote FREAKY-RANDOMNESS THE SEQUEL! Not sure whether or not to stop this fanfic and go ahead with Freaky-Randomness the Sequel…or to just put it up as the next chappie…

I think I'll put it up as the next Chappie so you guys don't have to look for it! Hopefully, Freaky-Randomness NEVER ends!

Random Word of the Week: Ploo. Go to the person you love to annoy, touch them on the head and squeal Ploo! People will think you're Random, and funny! Especially if that person is my friend (more like 'Victim") Michael Montgomery! I call him Ploo.

PLOO!


	8. Uhhh, Chapter 8?

Freaky-Randomness

By: Black Rain Girl

Notey-note-notes:

To: Lady Sonora the Black-Rose

2 questions. 1) What's his name? 2) Is he the cutest thing I'll ever see?

You are like…my most loyal reader…(hugs)

THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! You rock! 20 big cookies of your choice, 5 pieces of your favorite cake, and 10 lollipops! (hugs again) You get a medal! (places medal around your neck that says, "You read my story! You Rock!") 

To: Kairi7

It's really funny! I showed this to my classmates (a censored version of course) and they thought I was extremely weird…oh well…It's better to be weird than boring, right?  
I'll make sure that this story NEVER ends! (hands over ten cookies…and a bear hug)

Disclaimer: (holds KH patent high in the air) I GOT IT!

Military dudes: (rush in and surround Rainy) Give back what doesn't belong to you!

Rainy: NEVER! (sticks KH patent in mouth and starts to climb up a tall mountain) (gets to the top) Ha-ha! No one can get it from me now! MWA HAHAHAHAAAAAA! (turns around to see Rainy's sis, Inu-pup, staring at Rainy)

Inu-pup: (hands on hips, tapping foot impatiently) Rainy, give it back…

Rainy: But…it smells just like I dreamt it would… (hugs patent protectively) Please, sissy?

Inu-pup: (shakes head) Give it back, Rainy.

Rainy: (pouts) Grrrr…you have foiled me again, Pup-chan…but you won't next time! (looks over edge of cliff) (says happily) Here you go! (drops patent down to rightful owner)

Inu-pup: See Rainy? You feel better don't you! You won't regret doing this. (smiles)

Rainy: Regret it? I REGRET IT ALREADY! (jumps off cliff and starts to wrestle the military dudes for KH patent)

Inu-pup: (yelling at military dudes) YOU GUYS CAN WIN! SHE HAS SPAGHETTI ARMS! TAKE HER DOWN! YEAH! (clears throat) Unless Rainy receives super-human abilities, She does not own Kingdom Hearts. She also doesn't own "I Know a Song that gets on Everybody's Nerves" either.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Freaky-randomness

By: Black Rain Girl

Sora the Keyblade Master happily strolled around The Olympus Coliseum, when Riku suddenly appeared, singing to the tune of the "Muffin Man" song, "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!"

"Oh," Sora sighed. "Hi Riku…Wanna play Blitzball?" Riku nodded.

Just when Sora was about to jump into the big glass dome, Kairi, his girlfriend, hit him over the head with a scorching hot skillet.

"OW!" Sora yelled. "What was that for!"

"I dunno," She replied. "Muscle spasms, ya know."

"Well, don't do it again." Sora said, eying her spazzy arms cautiously.

"Okay," Kairi said. "I'll try."

"Try?"

"Fine, I'll never do it again."

"Good!" Sora approved. "Do you want to play Blitzball?"

"And ruin my hair!" Mary asked incredulously. "Either you're out of your mind, or you're CRAZY!"

"Why…Yes…" Sora said with a distant look in his eye. "I hadn't thought about it before, but yes. I am crazy. And you know what? I'm proud of it. I'm proud to do the polka in the middle of Traverse Town. I'm proud to sing a song of stupid and retarded monkeys in the Deep Jungle. I'm proud to cartwheel in Atlantica, which is REALLY hard cuz I have no legs. I'm proud to sing "Santa Baby" in Hollow Bastion--!"

Kairi slapped her hand over Sora's mouth. "Too much info there, Sora."

"Yeah," Riku agreed. He added thoughtfully, "Is that what made all the windows go kablooey?"

Kairi whacked him upside the head, "Moron…Duh it was him! Gawd, am I the only smart one here?"

"Mum mummum mum mummumm mum!" Sora mumbled, his voice muffled because of Kairi's hand. She removed it. Sora repeated what he said. "I think I'll get a job at the Accessory Shop!"

"But you're only 14." Riku reasoned.

"I LIKE BANANAS!" Sora screamed randomly…therefore the name 'Freaky-Randomness'.

"Great," Sighed Kairi. "It's Sora's Random Hour. If he's not Random for at least an hour, his head will explode!"

"Kairi," Riku interrupted. "I know about Sora's Random Hour. I've known him longer than you…why did you just explain it?"

"Because this story has no plot whatsoever!" Kairi shouted at him. "Stupid Black Rain Girl couldn't even find a stupid plot! I mean, the stupid girl writes her own stories at home ALL day, and yet she can't even find a damn plot! Someone should just—" Kairi was suddenly struck by lightning, robbed, ser on fire, and dashed on spikes.

A loud shrill voice sounded, "SO I CAN'T DECIDE ON A PLOT! THIS IS CALLED FREAKY-RANDOMNESS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! AND IN FACT, THERE IS A PLOT! TO GET MANY REVIEWS FROM THE WONDERFUL AND AMAZING READERS, AND TO BRING JOY AND LAUGHTER TO THE WORLD! DIE, WENCH, DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

Kairi was run over by five semi-trucks, trampled by stampeding rhinos, nuclear bombed, and got a big "Meanie" tattooed on her fore head…the PERMANENT kind.

Even though Kairi was dead by far, Rainy continued to bombard the poor wench with missiles, fire, semi-trucks, and ended with a big gun shooting giant hammers at her.

"Whoa…" Riku breathed. "I think you over-did it again, Rainy." Notice the '_again_' please.

"DON'T QUESTION MY AUTHORITY!" Riku was smashed by a giant hammer.

Now, you might begin to wonder what happened to Sora and his random hour. Well, since I'm sick, my back hurts, I'm hungry, and my mom's playing a VERY distracting video game (Ratchet and Clank!) I'm ending the chappie. What? You don't think that's fair? DON'T QUESTION MY AUTHORITY!

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Yup…there ya go…(yawn) I'm tired. You all get cookies!

Luvs,

Black Rain Girl


	9. IT BURNS US!

Dear few, but Loyal Readers…

I have a major mundo problem! I'm afraid (sigh) I don't have anymore games for Sora and his friends (plus me!) to transform into the extreme. So, I would LOVE it if you guys would give me some games for us to play. Here are the directions:

One: Review with a cheery and happy tone, even if you're not a fanfiction author! It will make me unnecessarily excited, so I will be more random.

Two: When you review, give me a game, any game, that wasn't already used in the fanfic.

Three: Explain the game in full detail, please! I probably haven't heard of it. Yeah, I don't get out much.

Sankyu for reading!

To: -y a k o s o k u-

Sanks! Well, I read your story to get my random-ness up, so you helped me a lot! Heh heh…plz don't sue me! (cringes) I'm kidding! I like your stories! They kewlie! n.n

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts…or any of the games…so…yeah…

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Freaky-Randomness

By: Black Rain Girl

Rainy sat on her butt with a HUGE THICK blanket around her, with some extra pillows and blankets around her. Her teeth were chattering, and she was shivering. There was a humidifier and a big box of tissues. She had five pairs of thick , wooly socks. She was absolutely miserable. What was worse: the internet on her computer had disconnected. It was so early in the morning that there was nothing on, except, DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN, the Wiggles.

"Fruit salad, yummy yummy," the Wiggles sang.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rainy screamed, diving under an unnecessarily large pillow. "IT BURNS US! IT_ BURNS_ US!"

Sora and Riku walked in, looked at the TV, and….

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they screamed, diving under the same unnecessarily large pillow. "IT BURNS US! IT _BURNS_ US!"

Leon and Cloud walked in, looked at the TV, and…walked over and shut it off.

"You know," Leon said. "I've always told you guys to act your age, but…" he gestured towards the TV. "You guys are a bit more mature than that!"

"No!" Sora cried. "You don't understand! Riku and I came in here to raid the fridge, and…and…THAT was on!" Sora burst into tears, and Riku rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Then," Cloud countered. "Why was Rainy watching it?"

"Because," Rainy said, crawling out from under the pillow. "I'm sick, and NOTHING'S ON!"

"Why didn't you just go on the computer, then?" Leon asked.

"THERE WAS NO INTERNET CONNECTION!" She bawled. "THE ONLY THING I CAN DO IS TYPE THIS STUPID FANFIC! AND EVEN THAT DOESN'T GIVE ME HAPPINESS! And, IT'S EFFING COLD HERE! _I HATE HUMIDIFIERS_!" Rainy picked up the humidifier, and threw it across the room. She glared at Cloud. "Put 'The Pirates of the Caribbean' in the PS2, and bring me the controller!"

Cloud reluctantly obeyed.

Rainy skipped the annoying little beginning ads for other movies. The reason they annoyed her, was because if you have a rootbeer and a piece of pizza, and you're eating them while waiting for the movie to start because you're hungry, it's all gone by the time the movie starts.

"Hey," Sora suggested. "Why don't you play Kingdom Hearts?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE THE TIME AND ENERGY!" Rainy screamed at him. "AND I'M SICK OF DYING BECAUSE RIKU IS SO DAMN STRONG!" She turned to Riku angrily. "WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN STRONG AT HOLLOW BASTION! IS IT A CRIME TO LET ME WIN OR SOMETHING! I'VE TRIED AND TRIED AT LEAST—" Rainy stopped for a moment, and counted on her fingers. "—SEVENTEEN TIMES! _SEVENTEEN_!"

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Riku defended himself, backing away slowly.

Rainy glared at him, and turned back to the TV. "Everyone in the world should die." She grumbled. All four men backed away slowly. They knew that it wasn't very wise to get on her bad side when she was sick, angry, upset, or…basically anytime at all.

"Wait a minute," Cloud reasoned. "If everyone in the world should die, then you wouldn't have any readers.

"DON'T QUESTION MY AUTHORITY!" She screamed, her voice becoming hoarse. "IT'S AMERICA! I HAVE FREEDOM OF SPEECH HERE! So, BOO ON YOU!" She hit him on the head with Donald's War hammer.

They backed away a bit more. She was angry, AND had a hammer. Bad combination.

"I NEED FOOD!" she screamed to the ceiling. As you can see, she was VERY grumpy today. All four men scrambled off to make her something to eat. They came back with a big bowl of brown sugar and maple syrup oatmeal (I LOVE that kind!), warm chocolate milk, pumpkin pie with whipped cream stacked on it about three inches high, bunches of candy, and root beer.

"There," Leon grunted, setting the platter down. "Can we do something now?

Rainy stopped to think…

"What're you thinking?" Cloud asked.

Rainy continued thinking…

Riku asked, "What're you thinking?"

Rainy continued to think…

Sora asked, "What're you thinking?"

Rainy continued thinking…

Leon asked, "What are you thinking, Rainy?"

Rainy continued to think…

Kairi, Aerith, Yuffie, Donald, Jet, Virginia, and Goofy walked in.

Kairi asked, "What're you thinking about Rainy?"

Rainy continued to think…

"Okay, this is boring." Jet said. "And, am I the only one who realizes, I'M NOT IN THIS STUPID GAME ANYWAYS!"

Rainy ran over and glomped Jet, ran back to where she was, and continued to think…

Aerith said, "Please hurry up."

Rainy continued thinking…

Rainy continued to think…

Yuffie asked, "CAN I HAVE MORE SHUGAH!"

Rainy continued to think…

"HURRY UP!" Donald scracked. Heh heh, scracked…scream…quack…heh heh…

Rainy stole Cloud's sword and killed Donald for his rudeness. "How 'bout…Colorado? Then we can push Ansem or Maleficent off a cliff and burn their corpses! Or the Sahara Desert!"

-Daydream-

Rainy: (in a plane) 

Rainy: (throws Ansem out of plane)

Inu-pup: (throws Maleficent out of plane)

Both: (set Donald on fire, push him out of plane, and shoot him with a bee-bee gun. Then laugh manically)

"Oh how great life would be!" Rainy sighed.

"I LOVE THE WAY YOU THINK!" Inu-pup shouted happily.

Rainy jumped, and looked at Inu-pup. "How did YOU get here!"

"Uh…by the power of cheese?" Inu-pup replied, shifty-eyed.

-Later, in the plane-

Rainy threw Ansem out of the plane. "Hahaha!"

Inu-pup threw Maleficent out of the plane. "Ha-ha! Take that!"

Then they both set Donald on fire, threw him out of the plane, and shot him with a bee-bee gun. "MWA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone took ten steps away from the sisterly duo.

"Okay, let's go back." Rainy sighed.

"I want ice cream." Inu-pup said.

"Go on a cruise." Rainy ordered.

"YAY!" Inu-pup shouted. Suddenly, an Inuyasha Convention Cruise Ship appeared in midair. Inu-pup jumped on. "I'm gonna miss ya!" Then the ship left.

"Farewell, dear friend!" Rainy yelled to her sister, waving dramatically.

I got this chapter from my Legend of Dragoon fanfic. Yeah…that was when I was Rain Wind Girl, not Black Rain Girl. That was a LOOOOOONG time ago.

Until I get any game ideas from you guys, these chappies are going to be fueled off of my Legend of Dragoon fanfic, which was taken off of Fanfiction because it was in script form, so…yeah…that sucks…oh wells!

REVIEWS MAKE AUTHORS UNNECESSARILY HAPPY:-D


	10. Lava Monsters and Floating Cities

Freaky-Randomness

By: Black Rainy

Whoa…I feel like I haven't updated for…forever….Anyhoo….

Yays! I'm 12 now! I turned 12 on Dec. 22nd! YAYS!

Oh, I'm angry cuz the KH creators said KH2 would be out in December, but I just learned that it was going to be out in MARCH! Yea, you guys probably knew this already, but I didn't! I'm a very unhappy hash brown!

Disclaimer: I do not own KH nor anything in this fanfic…pretty much…yea…but, I will someday! (sings to the tune of Beautiful America) KINGDOM HEARTS! OH KINGDOM HEARTS! I PLAN TO CONQUER THEE! AND TO REPLACE YOUR STOOPID DONALD DUCK WITH AN EVIL GIRL THAT IS MEEEEEEEE! (song inspired by my sis's boyfriend…I'll give you the REAL song if you e-mail me for it, Chappie is dedicated to Light Of Heaven, cuz she was the only one who gave me a game! Go Heaven! Yeah! (huggles) Another reason it's dedicated to her is we were Role-playing with KH characters, and it got REALLY funny! Heaven Gets a BIG cookie and a slice of her favorite pie, cake, and pizza! And her fave soda! Oooh! And, I shall draw a pic of her and post it on Deviant Art .com! Yays! Oh, and she gets to share all that glory with me best friend (and nearly sister-like) Redkill! No, she isn't a fanfiction member, but she's a quizilla member and has many stories on quizilla! They both rock, and are my best friends, (even though we live like…2000 to 600 miles apart) and I lurv them to death! (huggles Redkill and Heaven) You guys rock!

Anyhoo, here is chappie 10: Lava Monster

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKKKHKH

Lava Monster

By: Black Rainy

"No! Rainy! PUT THE STAFF DOWN!" Donald yelled, trying to yank his magic staff (violetta, btw) out of Rainy's hands. Now, since Black Rain Girl changed her name to Black Rainy, she got a new outfit. Black, slightly baggy, jeans with bunches of chains (basically like the neat pants that Sora gets in Kingdom Hearts 2), yellow tank top, yellow tennis shoes, and a thin, white scarf. Her hair was still Blonde but was now hip-length.

"Oh come on, Donald!" Rainy whined, pulling the staff away. "I just want to see if I can do magic now that I've changed my name, age, and my look…that's hella tight…" she posed, and sexy music came on. Donald destroyed the boombox with his War Mallet. The music stopped.

"No!" Donald scracked. "You're inexperienced, and could turn something into a beetle!"

Rainy screamed. "Eeew! I hate the beetles! Ick!"

Riku walked in just as Rain said, I hate the beetles! He gasped, and tears filled his eyes. "But, the Beetles changed music history forever! I HATE YOU!" and he ran off. Sora walked in, grabbed Rainy, swung her down into one of those tango dip thingies, and kissed her romantically.

When Rainy got back up, she was smiling goofily. "Hee!" she giggled stoopidly.

Sora raised an eyebrow. He turned to Irvine. "I thought you said that girls that are crazy just haven't gotten their first kiss yet, and that if I kiss her, she'll become sane again!"

Irvine cleared his throat. "No, I said that never kiss Crazy girls, cuz their brains would melt in the hot, fiery passion of a thousand suns of romance and love."

Sora blinked. "Man, was I off!" Irvine nodded and left. Sora turned to Rainy. "That didn't mean anything—whoa…. Rainy?" Rainy was smiling and giggling stoopidly even more than before. Sora sweat dropped. Squall walked in.

"Hey, what's wrong with Rainy?" Squall asked. Sora took one look and froze.

"Uh…Leon, WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF!" Sora screamed in terror at Leon's first appearance as Squall in FF8.

"Leon? Oh, my future me! Yeah, I cam back from the past to haunt him!" Squall said.

Sora shrugged. "Fine by me. Hey, can you help me make Rainy say something other than 'Hee'?" Squall shrugged. They began to try to make her laugh, or to do something, but all she did was smile and giggle stoopidly.

Squall examined her. "It seems as though her brain melted in the hot, fiery passion of a thousand suns of a romantic kiss of love." He turned to Sora. "Did you kiss her?"

Sora was slightly offended. "No! ….yea….but Irvine said that…never mind, can we just bring her back to life!" Just then, Leon walked in, took one look at Squall, and screamed.

"IT'S MY EVIL TWIN!" he screamed. "Wait, ahem, I mean," Leon read from a cue card being held by Yuffie. "Psst! Yuffie, it's upside down!" Yuffie panicked and turned it right-side up. He read monotonously from the cue card. "Oh no. I knew my past would come back to haunt me."

"JUST HELP ME BRING RAINY BACK FROM THE DEAD!" Sora shrieked, suddenly in his KH2 outfit.

Leon observed Rainy for a second, and then concluded, "It seems as though her brain melted in the hot, fiery passion of a thousand suns of a romantic kiss of love." He turned to Sora. "Did you kiss her?"

Sora took a few minutes to scream that yes, he had kissed her. Then Cloud walked in. He observed Rainy for a second, and then concluded, "It seems as though her brain melted in the hot, fiery passion of a thousand suns of a romantic kiss of love." He turned to Sora. "Did you kiss her?"

Sora blinked many times before he said, "How does everyone know this?" he shook his head. "I just want her alive again so she can end the fanfic! Is that too much to ask!" he began to sob.

The three men backed away slowly, before Leon said, "We'll get her alive, don't worry…Geez! Be a man!" after a few minutes of no progress whatsoever, Light of Heaven came and ripped off Sora's shirt, screaming, "SORA TOOK HIS SHIRT OFF!" and she left, dragging Riku behind her.

Rainy suddenly started jumping up and down screaming like a little girl. "WHERE! WHERE SORA!" she looked at Sora and glomped him, causing many fan girls to scream in rage. Rainy then threw a little Sora Plushy to all the fan girls and they were happy. Then, she pulled out Donald's Violetta staff, and began to twirl it like a baton. "So…what's up guys?" The 3 men and 1 boy (Sora: I'M A MAN! Me: Sure you are! rolls eyes) all shook their heads and left.

Rainy had the urge to turn Donald into Lava for some reason, so she began to sneak around a room looking for him. Soon Kairi, Aerith, Yuffie, and Shannon (a friend o mine!) began to follow her, all having matching Violetta staffs. They jumped into a room, and shot 5 beams of magic at the boys.

Afterwards, Leon, Cloud, Cid, Riku, and Ansem were giant Lava Monsters.

Rainy gulped. "That's not The 5 girls began to run screaming, when Yuffie tripped over a lady bug, and caused the floor to turn into Lava. They jumped onto the table, and the staffs turned into guns.

Rainy and Shannon smiled at each other, for they had rpged with guns before…and zombies….but that was then…this is NOW!

"When I say go, jump around on the furniture and get up to the roof! If you get cornered, SHOOT LIKE HELL!" Rainy ordered, shooting the Lava Monsters. "GO!" the 5 girls began to jump around on the furniture, and Rainy and Shannon made it to the stairs. Yuffie, Aerith, and Kairi had been cornered, and were shooting like Hell!

Rainy and Shannon ran up the stairs and onto the roof.

"Oh crud! They're up here too!" Shannon screamed, shooting a Lava Monster. "What do we do!"

Rainy looked down at the ground, only to see a gazillion Lava Monsters down there. "THEY'VE MULTIPLIED!" both girls took a little while to say 'Eeeeeeww!' then began to panic again.

"Why don't we jump off, and shoot the guys below us?" Rainy suggested.

"Yea! I shoot down, you shoot up!" Shannon yelled, as Rainy strapped on a parachute, and the two girls stood at the edge.

"1…2…3!" they screamed in unison, and they jumped.

Rainy twisted around and now had two pistols and began to shoot the monsters on the roof. Shannon re-loaded her giant gun, and began to shoot the monsters below them. The two continued on like that for a while, until Shannon claimed she got them all.

Rainy twisted back around, grabbed Shannon's hand, pulled the parachute, and landed safely on the ground. She threw the parachute off, and they began to run, shooting the Lava Monsters getting in their way.

"SEE YA LATA SUCKAS!" Shannon screamed, throwing a grenade at a mob of monsters. The two ran to the edge of the city, only to see that it was a floating city!

"Oh, great!" Rainy pouted. "What do we do now!"

"We do what all female gunners do," Shannon said. "WE JUMP!" the two girls jumped again.

They were falling for quite a long time, before landing in an airship. They threw the captain off, and commandeered the crew and ship. Then the two sat eating nummy, nummy foods, tanning, and listening to sweet music.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

PaleRavenKnight: Awwww….you used me in a fanfic! (huggles Rainy)

Rainy: (huggles back) Well that was a sweet rpg we did! It's the least I could do! (smiles)

Look for chapter 11 soon…maybe!


	11. Random Flash Backs and Jesters

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, but trust me; I shall someday…(evil look)

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Rainy was screaming and running around in circles for no reason. "OMIGOD! ME SORRY! THERE WERE SO MANY ERRORS IN THE LAST CHAPPIE!" Rainy began to sob on Sora's shoulder hysterically. He patted her back boredly, and rolled his eyes.

"She reread the last chapter for ideas, and found some mistakes…like an unfinished quote…other stuff…she doesn't like to confuse the readers." Sora explained.

"Ad eh shooger cooeys aye bot ah ubber cap!" Rainy sobbed, her voice muffled by tears, snot, and Sora's cute shoulder.

"And she just said that the sugar cookies she bought are utter crap." Sora translated.

"Soopid pia ut eepol skood ub by pia!" she continued to sob in gibberish. "Ay may ih eh veshie loova wih eska cheese insed uv hav-veshi loova ad hav-cheese wih eska cheese!"

"Now she said, 'Stupid Pizza Hut people screwed up my pizza! They made it a Veggie Lover with Extra Cheese instead of half-veggie lover and half-cheese with extra cheese!'…" Sora translated again. He sighed. "Rainy, you're making my shirt wet."

"Aye doe air!" she cried.

"Well, I **_DO_** care!" Sora rebounded. "Get off!"

"Ut! Aye im haveen eh eemoshunol bake-doun!" Rainy cried.

"I don't care if you're having an emotional break-down!"

"Aye looooooooooooooooaaaaf oo!"

"I love you, too, but, please! What if I got Jet out here for you?" Sora suggested.

Rainy sniffed. "O-ay…"

Sora left to look for the Silver Haired Android that Rainy also found to be very awesome…and cute…

Rainy blew her nose so her voice was back to almost normal. "There. (sniff) I'm better now…no use crying over spilt grape juice…wait a minute…grape juice stains…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Rainy burst into tears again, remember her pretty white performance shirt that she had spilled grape juice on.

Sora returned, but without Jet. "They were battling Beatrice, and Jet was knocked out at the moment." Rainy nodded, and blew her nose again.

"Hey," Sora suggested. "How about you tell them your AWESOME news?"

Rainy began to hop up and down squealing. "Okay! 2 awesome news! 1) I'm making my own Kingdom Hearts T-shirts! A blue hoodie for the Kingdom Hearts 1 logo, and a black one for the Kingdom Hearts 2 logo! I got the pictures from Google! (huggles Google) Yays for Google! 2) I got the 2nd Kingdom Hearts Manga book! I've had the first one for a while now, and just found the 2nd one at Walden Books (my local bookstore with mangas) YESTERDAY!" she began to squeal majorly. "Oh! I'm so happy that KH2 is coming out soon! I'm saving up my money! I'm not going to spend it! Well, I need to use at least $36 to get the logos on the T-shirts. I'm doing 3 shirts actually. 2 for kingdom hearts, and 1 for wild arms 3! I'm going to get it done tomorrow after school at Artshirt! Anyhoo…yays!"

Sora blinked. "Okay…big paragraph there…oh, and Rainy's going to start a new fanfiction called, 'Tell Me This Isn't Happening'! It's a cross-fic with KH, WA3, and Inuyasha. Isn't up yet, but it's funny! 'Cept that she made me look stupid." He glared at her.

"Well, in the manga you act REALLY stupid!" Rainy cried defensively. Sora rolled his eyes. Then blinked. Then he pulled up a KH manga book and read it.

"Holy Shenanigans of Me and Riku!" he shouted. "They do make me act stupid!"

"Told ya!" Rainy rubbed in his face.

Just then, Leon walked in…

…in a Dalmatian puppy suit…

In a serious monotone, he marched up to them saying, "I will not reveal my true name until my world is restored…"

Sora and Rainy slapped their foreheads.

"Leon, first of all, we all know your true name is Squall Leonhart," Sora told him flatly. "And second, _WHAT_ is _WITH_ the _PUPPY SUIT!_"

Squall smoothed down the outfit. "The Dalmatian puppies are being teased at Obedience School, ya know, about having me, a male human, acting as their mother. I just want to give them moral support, and to show that it doesn't matter what's on the outside, but what matters is on the inside." Leon cleared his throat.

Sora and Rainy stared at him open mouthed.

"Where are Pongo and Perdita?" Rainy asked.

"Let's just say…" Leon smiled evilly. "…They got very tired…"

Sora's eyes popped wide open. "YOU KILLED THEM!"

"No—wait, I didn't mean tha—"

"YOU MURDERER!" Rainy and Sora screamed. Sora jumped up into the air, ready to hit Leon from above, and Rainy fell down to the ground, ready to swing her legs around and trip Leon.

Then, Hamtaru ran across the room dancing to the Ham-ham song. Sora and Rainy paused in midair, and followed Hamtaru with their eyes. They started squealing happily and ran after the little hamster screaming, "WE LOVE YOOOOOUUUU!"

Squall rolled his eyes. "What babies…" and he walked away.

Yuffie walked on screen. She looked left, then right, then smiled evilly. "I SHALL TAKE OVER THIS ROOM!"

-5 minutes later-

The room has turned into a torture chamber. "MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yuffie laughed.

**On Sephiroth's Gummi Ship:**

"MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sephiroth looked around his ship. "What the—oh, it's just that Yuffie girl…" he looked out the gummi ship windshield.

He was about to crash into Atlantica…again…

"Oh word that I cannot say because young eyes have access to this fanfic…" Sephiroth cursed.

He crashed into Atlantica…again…

**On Destiny Island:**

Kairi was on top of her house. "A little to the left Selph!" she yelled at her friend who was on the ground.

Selphie pushed the giant trampoline to the left. "Ready Kairi?"

Kairi thumbed up her friend. "Ready! This will show Riku, Sora, and the other boys who think that they're the only ones who can do the extreme that females are just as extreme as them!" She jumped off, hit the trampoline, went shooting up, hit the side of the house, went shooting down, and hit the rim of the trampoline.

"WHOOOO! GO KAIRI!" Selpie cheered, completely oblivious to the fact that her friend was almost comatose.

**Inside the house:**

SCRAPE! BOING! BOOM! PING! "WHOOOO! GO KAIRI!"

Sora and Riku paused their PS2 game.

"What the hell was that?" Riku asked.

"It could be that Kairi jumped off the roof, rebounded off our trampoline, struck the house, and hit the rim of the trampoline at a ridiculous velocity, trying to prove that females are just as extreme as us their male counterparts." Sora said with scholar glasses on, a curled up mustache, a dark red robe and little cylinder hat with a golden tassel on top, and a pipe in his mouth. He ripped hat, glasses, and robe off, leaving the mustache. "Do I look good in a mustache?"

Riku studied Sora's face for a minute. "Sorta…makes you look Mexican…"

"Awesome." Sora replied. He jabbed his thumb at the kitchen. "Wanna raid the fridge?"

Riku shrugged, and they jumped over the couch and strait into a wall size mural of a kitchen.

"What the--?" Riku cursed, rubbing his nose.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Sora apologized. "Mom's on an artwork spree." He pulled Riku toward the real Kitchen entrance. "Mayonnaise, HERE I COME!"

Just then, Rainy ran in. "Sora, Riku! I have good and bad news!" She screamed.

"What's the bad news?" Sora asked her as she caught her breath.

"Kairi's in a coma!"

"A COMA!" Sora yelled. He scratched his chin. "…it happens…good news?"

"I just saved a bunch of money on my white bread insurance by switching to K.U.M.K.U.A.T!"

"Kumquat? Hey, you spelled it wrong!" Riku exclaimed.

"That's cuz it's an Acronym." Rainy said smugly.

"Really?"

"Yup!" She smiled. "Kinda United Men Killing Uranus And Toothpaste!"

(A/N: roflmao)

"But…" Sora began. "That has nothing to do with white bread."

"Well…you…I…we…it…" Rainy stammered. Then she pointed an accusing finger at him and yelled. "You only hate me cuz I'm black!"

"Rainy," Riku reasoned. "You're a skinny, pale, blonde Swede. You're about as far away from black as they get." And what Riku just said is true. I, Black Rainy, am a skinny, pale, blonde Swede. Well, I'm kinda borderline with the skinny part. I'm skinny, I just still have my widdle baby fat.

"Yeah," Rainy agreed. "But I WEAR the colour black! Big difference!"

"OH NO!" Sora screamed. He was looking at himself in a mirror. "IT'S AN ATROCITY!"

"What, Sora my dear?" Rainy asked in a British accent, suddenly wearing a maroon frilly dress from Medieval times.

"Oh, my dear Rainazinaleh," Sora said, suddenly in a knight's outfit, _and_ speaking in a British accent. "It seems that my hair…is a pinch darker than yesterday…"

Lady Rainazinaleh gasped. "In Kingdom Hearts two-eth, my dear, your hair 'tis supposed to be a fairly light brown."

"That's the atrocity, my dear, and they might…" a tear leaked out of Lord Sora's eye. "THROW ME IN A PIT FULL OF CRICKETS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lady Rainazinaleh cried. "Not crickets! They have those crunchy bodies and beady little eyes and antennas…they're like the insect form of shadow heartless!" she sobbed on his shoulder.

Riku, who was suddenly in a jester outfit—

"Jester? _Jester!_" Riku asked incredulously. "Oh come on, Sora's more of a jester than I am and he's a knight! Anyways, why are we suddenly acting as if we're in the medieval times?"

Sora and Rainy glanced at Riku, then at each other, then at Riku. "Ay-oh-uh…" The slang term for, 'I dunno'.

Riku slapped his forehead. "Well, if this is to continue, I must be turned into a…a…a king!" Riku cried triumphantly. "Yeah, that's right! A king!"

Rainy cocked her head to the side. "Why a king? They're usually pompous and overly self-confident."

Sora held his head in pain. "Rainy, you use such big words…" he swayed on the spot. "…Now I got a headache…"

"I want to be a king," Riku said, ignoring Sora. "Because…I'll have power! Loads and loads of power! BUCKETS OF POWER! Plus, I want three sets of hot twins. A king's gotta have fun, too!"

"What is with him and hot twins?" Rainy asked Sora.

"Ay-oh-uh…" he replied.

Rainy rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. Now Riku was a king, with Shakespeare pants, a crown, robe, and three sets of hot twins.

Riku smiled and looked at the hot twins skeptically. "Rainy, these are _MALE_ twins, I wanted _FE_-male twins."

"Well," Rainy countered, smirking. "You never said what gender, and since I'm not going to judge how hot girls are I'm a straight girl for pepperoni's sake, I chose three sets of hot _guy_ twins!"

Sora pointed at Dylan and Cole Sprouse. "Hey! Zack and Cody are here! But they're just thirteen, Rainy."

"So?" Rainy cried defensively. "I'm 12! Any guy who's cute, but younger than me is only adorable. Nothing else."

"What about Mighty Mike?" Riku asked. "He's a year OLDER than you, and you've said that he's ADORABLE not HOT."

"He's a foot shorter than me."

"Oh." Riku and Sora said in unison.

"Anyways, I'm tired of the medieval stuff." Rainy sighed. She snapped her fingers and Sora, Riku, and herself had their regular outfits on and the three sets of twins were gone. She sat down. "I dunno what to do…"

"Oooh! Oooh!" Sora squealed, jumping up and down waving his hand in the air. "Pick me! Pick _MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!"

"O…kay…" Rainy said, scooting away. "…Sora…I pick…you…"

"Yay!" Sora cheered. "How about we do flashbacks of when Riku and I were little peoples!"

Rainy tapped her chin. "That might just work…Yeah! Let's do that!"

Riku sighed. "Just as long as you guys don't start teasing me…" Rainy blinked.

"Okay, whatev dude." Rainy replied. "ROLL TAPE!"

FLASHBACK—FLASHBACK—FLASHBACK—FLASHBACK—FLASHBACK—FLASHBACK—

Sora, who looked only about seven, had a birthday party hat on. Riku, who looked about 8, was standing next to him, blindfolding his friend.

"Okay, Sora," Riku said in his childish voice, finishing the knot. "I will tell you when you get near anybod—"

"Near the piñata?" Sora asked excitedly. "Man, Riku, you rock!" and the little, little boy ran to the piñata, under the piñata, and straight into the tree that the piñata was being held up on. Simple-minded Sora held up one hand. "I'm okay…" he moaned as his mother ran to him.

After Sora was deemed 'alive', they continued with the piñata thingy. Whoas, it's fun spelling piñata! Piñata, piñata, piñata! Ahem, Anyhoo…

Sora's mother spun him around 3 times, and backed out of the way. She leaned over to her husband and asked, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course!" he replied.

"But, Sora might hurt the other children…" She said nervously. "He turns Hide and Go Seek into an extreme…he nearly murdered you playing Pin the Tail on the Donkey—"

"Don't you mean Donald?"

"Donald?"

"Yeah, the talking duck with a temper."

"…Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes."

"…Well, I know where Sora gets it…" the woman sighed, putting a football helmet on.

"Sora! Be careful! You're awfully close to Wak—" Riku began.

"The piñata!" Sora asked eagerly. "Awesome!" And Sora began to swing the stick violently, hitting Wakka repeatedly in the stomach. "Is the candy out?" Sora yelled above the screams of pain, and laughter.

"SORA STOP!" Riku screamed. "THAT'S WAKKA YOU'RE HITTING!"

"Oop!" Sora said. He stopped hitting Wakka. "Sorry Wakka! Now, PINATA!" Sora walked happily to the opposite end of the circle.

"Sora, you're getting near Ti—" Riku warned.

"The piñata!" Sora asked eagerly. "Cool!" And he began to hit Tidus repeatedly over the head. "IS THE CANDY OUT NOW!" Sora yelled.

"SORA! THAT'S TIDUS!"

"Whoopsies…" Sora apologized. "Sorry, Tidus. Now, WHERE'S THE STOOPID PINATA!"

Riku sighed, closed his eyes, and opened them again. Sora was happily walking…towards Riku. Riku's eyes popped wide open. "Oh no…oh no oh no oh no oh no!" Riku turned and ran.

"Sora! Keep goin'!" Wakka yelled at the brunette. "The piñata ran away!"

"ALRIGHTY!" Sora went running after Riku, and hit the boy repeatedly…well, anywhere!

Sora's mother grabbed Sora, yanked the blindfold off, and began to scold her husband. Sora, on the other hand, began to repeatedly apologize to the people he had mercilessly beaten.

ENDFLASHBACK—ENDFLASHBACK—ENDFLASHBACK—ENDFLASHBACK—ENDFLASHBACK

Rainy was laughing her butt off. "OMG! You two were so…STOOPID!"

Sora and Riku had anger marks. "Ah, shaddap…"

END CHAPPIE END CHAPPIE END CHAPPIE END CHAPPIE END CHAPPIE END CHAPPIE END CHAPPIE

Yeah, my inspiration is capoot… Anyhoo, review, please…I need them…I won't repost until I get 3 reviews…I mean it…

My favorite part was with the Sephy hitting the Atlantica: )


	12. SpOrK oF dO0M

Ello! Black Rainy is BACK in the SHACK! …cuz I had to hide from the Wacky Shack's buff men with big needles… (eyetwitch) …need…sugar…

So…uh…to get most of the reasons why I haven't updated, go to my WA3 story, "On the Road Again, A Gallows Story", and read the beginning author note…

Oh, and if you want to see the story FR spawned from, go to – y a k o s o k u-'s story: The Story That NEVER Ends (it's in my faves)

And If you wanna see a story by my friend, who made her OWN version of FR (ish proud of her) go to Light of Heaven's story: Kingdom Farts (also in my faves)

I read both of those stories and my mind goes: HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! (hack, wheeze) HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

READ THEM!

STARTCHAPTERSTARTCHAPTERSTARTCHAPTERSTARTCHAPTERSTART

Rainy stared at Sora and Kairi as they made out, then turned to her left and watched Roxas and Namine make out. She let out a shuddering sob, and then turned to her right to witness Arnaud kissing Raquel, and then turned again to see Jet and Virginia frenching. Her world came crashing down on her as she realized that evil bitches were already manipulating all of the young men she cared for…

Slowly, she began to walk and sob her way off of the balcony. She returned to the Ballroom being held for Light's, Kitty's, and Rainy's work in restoring Spira to complete and serene peace. But, she couldn't even enjoy it. Light, in her white and silvery blue dress, was slow dancing with Demyx, and Kitty, in her blood red ballroom gown, was talking with Riku at the food table. They were happy, and lucky, for they picked men that hadn't been hypnotized by absolute witches.

Rainy trudged her way to the hallway, slightly slowed by her black and dark purple gown. She had curled her hair and put it in a half ponytail being held by a huge black bow. Her earrings were black diamonds, and her necklace was a small amethyst jewel. She had even used most of her magic to give her the appearance of a 17 year old. Yes, she was quite stunning, and her eye shadow was played just right, that her amethyst eyes were standing out the most of all her facial features. However, they were sparkled with tears right now, just like the garden right outside the hallway was drenched in rain.

As she walked, she suddenly tripped on a ladybug. Yes, a ladybug.

"Hey!" The ladybug screamed angrily. "Watch where you're goin'!" and he kicked the heel of her shoes. Rainy stood up and watched the ladybug with slight interest.

Her eyes widened. "You're not a ladybug! You're a Manbug!" and then ran for her life, finding out that the 'Manbug' was really a male ladybug.

Lightning flashing and thunder rumbling, she made her way to the bench to sit down. What should she do now? They had saved Spira, there was no way to stalk Sora, Roxas, Jet, or Arnaud because they were taken, a mad manbug wanted to kill her, and she wasn't allowed to return to magic school because of the pool incident…Rainy sat down and a new round of sobs erupted from her.

Suddenly, a dark figure came towards her, and she looked up into storm cloud gray eyes…

LIGHTOFHEAVENLIGHTOFHEAVENLIGHTOFHEAVENLIGHTOFHEAVEN 

Light stopped dancing to go get a drink, and Demyx followed. While she was at the punch table, she saw all four of the men and women that had been on the balcony return to the ballroom.

"Hey, aren't those the boys that Rainy stalks passionately?" Light asked Kitty after sipping her drink.

"Yeah, I think they are!" Kitty mused. Her eyebrows furrowed, and her cat ears perked. "Why are those women with them?" the two turned to each other and communicated with their minds so their dates wouldn't hear them.

_Say, where IS Rainy? _Kitty asked.

Light shrugged. _I dunno. _She answered. _Maybe she's dancing with someone and we missed her._

Kitty folded her arms. _Rainy would whap whoever asked her to dance with stale bread unless it was one of the guys she stalks. _

Light chuckled nervously. _Oh yeah, we DID teach her the art of stale bread didn't we?_

Kitty smiled and nodded. _Let's go try to find her and make her join us! 'Sides, this party is for all three of us, ain't it?_

_Yup! _Light agreed. _Let's go!_

"Demyx, honey?" Light said sweetly. "Me and Kitty are going to go find Rainy, hang out with Riku for a while!"

"Riku do the same!" Kitty piped in.

Riku blinked. "I'm supposed to hang out with myself?"

Kitty nodded. "Precisely!" and the two began to run around the large round room asking people if they've seen their friend.

"Yuffie!" Light panted as they reached her. She took a really deep breath and geared up for her next question. "HOW MUCH WOOD DOES A WOODCHUCK CHUCK IF A WOODCHUCK COULD CHUCK WOOD!"

"SEVENTY FOUR!" Yuffie screamed at the top of her lungs. Then she took out a hairdryer and threw it at Professor Steinein. "TAKE THAT YOU IDIOT! PI EQUALS THREE AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Kitty blinked as she watched one of the most random meetings in this fanfiction.

"Uhhhh," Kitty began. She knocked on Yuffie's forehead lightly. "Earth to Yuffie, have you seen your cousin?"

Yuffie blinked, and then smiled crazily. "Oh yessssss, she crawled into a turtle shell and then dug her way to China!" she continued to smile and eyetwitch crazily.

"Yuffie," Light said slowly. "That made no sense…"

"No, it made sense." Kitty confirmed. "Rainy's in the hallway."

Light blinked.

BLACKRAINYBLACKRAINYBLACKRAINYBLACKRAINYBLACKRAINYBLACKRAINY

"So, you loved these four boys and they didn't love you back in return?" a young man asked, handing Rainy another tissue.

"Uh-huh…" she sniffed, blowing her nose with the tissue.

"Well, are you going to be okay, Miss?" the man asked, putting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Rainy nodded her head and asked, "What's your name?"

He smiled and said, "I'm Niklas Atreide." (Yeth, I am stealing Yulie's last name! XD) "And you are?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Rainy smiled too, and replied, "I'm Black Rainy, but people call me Rainy...or Shnickerdoodles…" She gave him her hand, he kissed it, and she giggled, blushing slightly. Niklas was very nice, and handsome, too. He had black spiky hair with one patch blonde, basically like one of the guitarists in AFI. His storm cloud gray eyes were surrounded by long, thick eyelashes, and always held a comfortable glint. His slightly tan skin matched well with his blood red shirt. He also had khaki cargo pants and black sneakers. Is Niklas a bishi? HELL YEAH!

"So, Black Rainy," Niklas continued, still holding her hand. "Do you want to come back to the ball being held for you and your friends' efforts?" he had a small playful smile.

"Yeah, sure!" Rainy squeaked. "And call me Rainy! …or Shnickerdoodles…"

"All right," Niklas agreed, as they rose from the bench and proceeded to the ballroom.

BISHIBISHIBISHIBISHIBISHIBISHIBISHIBISHIBISHIBISHIBISHIBISHIBISHI 

Light and Kitty were dodging people as best as they could while running to the hallway entrance, for you see, they found Yuffie in the place the most far away from the hallway: The Stage Where The Orchestra Was Performing. So they had to jump off the stage, and run, bashing into people.

Light bashed into the17th person she'd hit that evening. "Sorry!" she said quickly and hurried to catch up to Kitty, who was only about 7 feet away from the corridor.

However, Rainy and Niklas emerged right as Kitty entered, and that resulted in a crash. Light saw this and tried to stop, but some drunken guy accidentally dropped his drink, so Light skidded across the floor and fell on top of Rainy, Niklas, and Kitty. Everyone blinked two times, and instantly stood up and brushed themselves off, trying to look cool.

"WE FOUND HER!" Kitty exclaimed, glomping Rainy, regaining her usual randomness.

Light smiled wisely, "Ahh, but so did THIS cutie-patootie-luvvy-bunny—"

--Many bad pet names later… 

"—young man!" Light finished.

Rainy snorted suddenly, and jerked awake from her sleep. She looked around and quickly shook Kitty out of her REM-cycle. Kitty woke up screaming something about Shampoo, White lipstick, and Armadillos, and then started to tap dance.

Rainy and Light watched their little entertainment, when Rainy suddenly realized that Niklas wasn't there.

Her eyes widened, and got an Anime angermark. "TRAITOR! TRAI-TOR!"

Everyone looked at her, (kitty didn't stop her tap dance…with Cup Noodles…) and Rainy began to scream random curse words mixed with Tuna, Apple, Potato, and Eraser.

((A/N: Misse, stop squealing you're head off. **:Joking:** ))

Light decided that both of her friends were being extremely random…She was looking Pathetic!

Light decided to eat the wall.

With a spork.

S**p**O**r**K** o**F** d**0**0**m**…**

**Sora: **S**p**O**r**K** o**F** d**0**0**m**…?**

**Me: Yeth…you have to say it evilly to get the comic effect.**

**Sora: Oo Whatever floats you're boat…**

Kitty continued to tap dance.

Rainy continued screaming.

Light continued eat the wall…

With a spork…

S**p**O**r**K** o**F** d**0**0**m**…**

Inu-pup, Rainy's sis (who will be known as Pup or IP) walked in, and thwacked them all upside the head.

And stole the spork…

S**p**O**r**K** o**F** d**0**0**m**…**

Pup suddenly sprouted those cute tiny anime wings, and flew off, but she dropped a note for Rainy.

Rainy picked the note up and read it. Her eyes widened. "Instructions on how to survive the girls locker room! AWESOME MAN!" and she proceeded to Riverstomp.

Kitty sighed, and looked up at the midnight sky, sparkled in stars and silver. She took a while to think, and suddenly screamed, "OMIGOD WHERE'D THE CEILING GO!"

Everyone looked up and saw the ceiling. "Right there." Light said, pointing at the ceiling.

"NO IT ISN'T!" Kitty screamed. She was jumping up and down anxiously. "IT ISN'T THERE!"

"It's there, Kitty." Rainy assured the hyper neko-girl.

"NUH-UH!"

Light and Rainy sighed heavily.

"TO THE PLOT HOLE!" Rainy screamed suddenly.

"WAIT!" Light spun the girl around. "That's copyrighted under Light of Heaven's name! You can't take it without permission!"

Rainy blinked.

"TO THE PIMP MOBILE!"

"Rainy…"

"_OMIGOD LOOK OUT FOR THAT!"_ Light screamed as Rainy narrowly missed a tree, _"AND THAT!"_ Squirrel, _"OMIGOD AND THAT!"_ and Rapping Granny.

Kitty, however, looked quite calm, and merely ate some ramen with chopsticks, listening to the numa numa song.

Rainy stopped suddenly, and Light shoved Riku in front of her to stop from crashing into the windshield.

Riku looked bewildered. "How the heck did I get in here!"

"Authoress powers…" Rainy and Light said together, while Kitty finished her ramen. The Neko-girl jumped up and glomped Riku.

Rainy let out a strangled yelp.

Confused, Light turned to her companion, and asked, "What's wrong?"

Rainy's eyes were wide, and she was as pale as a ghost. "My shoelace is stuck under my chair wheel…"

Light smacked her forehead.

**5 minutes latah…**

"Bop bop bop, bop to the top!" Kitty and Riku sang.

Riku: "Slip and slide and ride that rhythm!"

Both: "Jump and hop, hop til we drop!"

Kitty: "And staaaarrt again!"

Both: "Zip zap zop, pop like a mop!"

Riku: "Scoot around the corner!"

Both: "Move it to the groove til the music stoooops! Do the bop to the top, don't ever stop, bop to the top, Gimme gimme, shimmy shimmy!"

Rainy, Light, and the random squirrel on fire stared at the two's impression of Sharpay and Ryan's Bop to the Top.

Light suddenly realized there was a squirrel…on fire…

S**p**O**r**K** o**F** d**0**0**m**…**

The squirrel looked up at them and said, "I like nuts."

Rainy blinked…

Light blinked…

S**p**O**r**K** o**F** d**0**0**m**…**

S**p**O**r**K** o**F** d**0**0**m**…**

S**p**O**r**K** o**F** d**0**0**m**…**

S**p**O**r**K** o**F** d**0**0**m**…**

S**p**O**r**K** o**F** d**0**0**m**…**

**:falls over laughing:** I love the spork of doom… S**p**O**r**K** o**F** d**0**0**m**…**Neewayz, 8 pages long…I don't think I've ever gone THAT long…I dunno…

I don't own Bop to the Top…but I love it…

That was forced out…

The squirrel belongs to me, and my friend Kiki should know what I'm talking about…but she doesn't read my fanfics soo…. **:thwacks Kiki with stale bread:**

The Pimp Mobile belongs to Roy Mustang from FMA…inside joke…

I hope y'all like this one…for some reason, I'm not satisfied….TT.TT


End file.
